Immortals
by dauntlessquidditch
Summary: Tris and Tobias live in a world where it is frowned on to be themselves, where it is frowned on to be straight. Both have a constant fear of not being accepted. Tobias has just escaped the abuse of his father and moves to a new town, the town where Tris lives. This is their story. Fourtris, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- hey guys.**

 **This is the prologue to my next fanfiction. I don't think I'm going to have a schedule for my updates for this fanfiction, so I'm just going to update whenever I can, which hopefully will be a few times a week.**

 **Warning- there is mostly going to just be homosexual relationships in this fanfiction. _If for whatever stupid reason you are against this, then leave this fanfiction, get the hell off the internet, and reevaluate your life and then come back when you can understand what love is._**

 **My friend mattsmithfangirl helped me come up with the idea for this story. You should read her stories because she's an amazing writer.**

 **I'm also really sorry this doesn't have a cover when I post this. Fanfiction is glitchung again and won't let me upload an image. I'm going to try to get a cover on here as soon as possible. Sorry again.**

 **I hope this fanfiction is okay. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing**

 **Prologue/ Chapter 1**

 ** _Tris's Point of View:_**

"Tris!" Come down here for a minute!" I hear Johnnie, one of my dads yell over top of the music I have blasting from the speakers in my room. I'm actually surprised I can hear him. This music is currently deafeningly loud.

"Coming, Dad!" I groan, really not wanting to move, pausing my music and placing down my laptop before climbing out of bed and walking downstairs to where my dads are sitting in the main living area, waiting for me. "Yeah?" I ask. "What do you need?"

"Tris, what have you been hiding from us?" Johnnie asks with concern obvious in his voice.

"You can tell us anything, you know." My other dad, Kyle, reassures me as he runs his hands through his hair fixing it just the slightest bit for about the millionth time. "We will both love you no matter what."

Johnnie nods in agreement, urging me to tell them.

"I'm fine." I mumble. "It's nothing."

"Tris," Johnnie says in a 'you better tell us' voice.

I sigh in defeat. "Dads, I, um, I'm straight." As soon as the words leave my mouth, I stare down at my feet, completely terrified of what their reactions would be. You see, in the eyes of society, it is frowned on to be attracted to someone of the opposite gender. They believe that the phrase 'opposites attract' is only for chemistry. It's only 'normal' to be homosexual and anyone who isn't is judged by most people. I only know two people that are straight and neither of them had a necessarily 'good' coming out experience. Even so, they now managed to have a happy life together.

To my shock and relief, I feel two pairs of arms wrap around my body.

"That's fine, Tris." Kyle says. "Like I said before, we love you. Nothing is going to change that."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Johnnie asks, pulling away from the hug. "Is he attractive?"

Kyle rolls his eyes. "Oh please. No one could be more appealing to you than I am."

"I dunno, Kyle. I mean, have you seen Jordan?" Johnnie replies, smirking.

"Dammit." Kyle mutters. "He promised he would stop doing this!"

I smile and laugh a little at my dad's banter. Practically every day, they joke about leaving each other for their friend, Jordan, who happens to be married to their other friend, Bryan. Jordan and Bryan are also the dads of my best friend, much as my dads joke around, you would be stupid to think they would actually leave each other.

"Anyway, Tris, do you have a boyfriend?" Johnnie repeats his question from before.

I shake my head. "No, not yet." I tell them. "I don't think I've found 'the one' yet." I say, putting finger quotes when I said 'the one'.

"Good luck finding him. I hope you do soon. I was starting to get desperate. Then I ended up with Johnnie. Don't get desperate." Kyle advises.

"You're an ass." Johnnie says.

Kyle shrugs. "Yeah, I might be, but you really love my ass."

"Okay, I'm out." I say putting my hands up and standing up from my seat on the couch.

"Alright. We'll call you down in about an hour for dinner." Kyle says. "What do you want?"

I pause to think for a second. "Can you order a pizza?"

"Yeah of course. See you later."

I turn to go back upstairs, but not before seeing Johnnie bring his lips to Kyle's. I'm probably not going to want to come downstairs for a while.

Once I get back into my room, I hit play on my music and I pick my laptop back up.

Nothing can begin to explain the relief I'm feeling right now. There are so many people who are judged and not accepted for being straight. I'm so fortunate that I have an accepting family. I don't even want to know what would happen if Johnnie and Kyle didn't accept me.

 ** _Tobias' Point of View:_**

I throw my already packed bag into my bed with a sigh. Today, I was going to tell my abusive father, Marcus, that I am straight.

Ever since my other dad, Zayn, died when I was 6, Marcus has been beating and abusing me. He thinks that I am the reason that Zayn, the only person he ever loved, is dead. Even though it isn't my fault at all, Marcus still makes me pay for it.

I'm almost 18 now. The abuse has been going on for nearly 12 years. I need to finally get out and away from this. I'm finally old enough to be able to survive on my own. I've already found an affordable apartment with the money I get from my part time job, and a new school where I can finish my senior year that is miles away from here, where I'll finally be safe.

I take one last look around my bedroom, assuring myself that I have everything I need to take with me. Satisfied with everything I packed, I pick up my bag and walk downstairs, to the small kitchen where Marcus has a half empty bottle of beer in his hands.

I take a deep, shaky breath. Marcus is a very angry drunk. This is not going to end well for me.

"What the hell do you want, boy?" Marcus snarls at me.

"I- uhh, I have to tell you something." I stutter.

Marcus raises his eyebrow. "And that is? Man up and tell me."

"I'm straight." I surprise myself with the confidence my voice has when I say it, even though I'm terrified inside. "I don't care what you think about it either. I'm leaving anyway."

I flinch as the beer bottle flies from Marcus' hand, towards me, and shattering as it impacts the wall behind me. Now even more terrified than before, I sprint out of the front door, quickly jumping into my old car, and driving out of the driveway, far away from here.

Setting up the gps on my phone, I drive to my new apartment, softly humming along to the songs that are playing on the radio.

Hopefully I'll be able to start a new and better life where I'm going. A life without abuse and suffering because of my own father. There always is the conflict of people finding out my sexuality and hating me for it, but I can always try to hide it as much as I can.

I'm finally free. Kind of.

 **A/N- I know this isn't the best chapter. Sorry.**

 **I just managed to procrastinate so long I was slightly rushed while writing.**

 **Again, I hope you enjoy this fanfic and it doesn't suck as much as I feel like it does.**

 **(I'm also only 102 views away from 90K views on Beatrice Eaton and I almost cried when I saw that.)**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**

 **-dauntlessquidditch**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- hey guys.**

 **I'm really sorry that this fanfiction still doesn't have a cover. I have contacted about it and I will hopefully be hearing back from them soon. Until then, we just have to have the cover as a beautiful picture of the love of my life, Ed Sheeran.**

 **Enjoy the chapter. There's an authors note at the end that is kinda really important.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing**

 ** _Tris' Point of View_**

"Tris!" I hear my name called by an annoyingly familiar voice. "Tris! You'll never guess what's happened!"

I turn to see my friend, Uriah, running down the hall to where I am at my locker. He looks slightly out of breath from running down the short hallway. He really needs to start working out. He most likely had the strength of a slug. "What do you want, Uri?" I ask, slamming my locker shut once I had grabbed all of my books that I need for my next class.

He starts walking alongside me to our next class that we luckily have together. "There's a new guy." He says excitedly. "He's a senior and apparently is really attractive."

"What about Will?" I raise an eyebrow.

"What about him?"

"He's your boyfriend, Uri. You shouldn't care about how attractive any other guys are."

"Hey, I can admire. I just can't have." He smirks.

I roll my eyes. "Okay. As long as it makes sense in your completely screwed up mind."

Uriah grins widely. "Don't worry. It does."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes again. I swear, sometimes when I'm talking to Uriah, I roll my eyes so much, I worry myself.

To my luck, we finally reached the geometry room. "Just go in the classroom and shut up, Uri."

He practically skips into the classroom, heading straight for the back of the room where we normally sit with my best friend, Christina, and Uriah's boyfriend, Will.

Christina and I have known each other practically since birth. Our fathers have been very good friends for years, so when they adopted us, we grew up together. Christina is more of my sister than my friend. I honestly don't know what my life would be without her.

I sit down in my usual seat in the corner next to the window and rest my feet up on the chair in front of my desk, which no one ever sits in. I pull my phone out of my pocket and notice that I have a text from Johnnie, who never seems to understand that I'm not supposed to be on my phone during class. I open the message and read it over quickly.

"Hey, Christina." I say to get her attention. She looks over at me, which lets me know to continue. "My dads want to know if you and your dads can come over tonight for dinner tonight."

She shrugs. "I don't see why not. I don't think we were planning on doing anything tonight. Why did Johnnie even ask anyways? We normally just show up whenever we feel like it."

"I dunno. He's been weird lately."

"Yeah. My dads have been too. They've-" she gets cut off by our teacher, Mr. Platzman, starting the lesson. Christina shoots me the 'I'll tell you later' look and starts paying attention.

Since I hate math and am always bored to death during this class, I do what I normally do and take our my notebook that I have to take notes in. I don't have many notes in it, though. Almost the entire notebook is just filled with random drawings, song lyrics, and some weird poetic quotes that I've written.

I start drawing and get lost in my thoughts, completely oblivious to everything that is going on in the class.

My mind keeps racing about fantasy worlds where I can finally find my prince and be happy without being judged, not being expected to have a princess. A world where I don't have to hide who I am and everyone be completely content with themselves. It's the place where people of all genders and races and sexualities and anything else can all live together in harmony. Everyone is supportive of each other and will do anything to keep everyone else happy. There's no unnecessary violence and no one that is trying to drag anyone else down. In that world, there's probably even a way to get instant pizza anytime you want it. It seems like the perfect world. I don't understand why this world can't be like that.

I get pulled away from my thoughts when I hear Mr. Platzman say my name. I instantly look up from my drawing to see the most attractive man I've ever seen standing next to my teacher. He must be the new guy that Uriah was telling me about. I've never seen him around before.

He looks really tall and has these gorgeous, deep blue eyes that I could drown in. His hair is short and dark brown. I can also see the corners of a tattoo peeking up around his neck from beneath his black t shirt.

"You can go sit in that seat in front of Tris, Four. We're just working on proofs right now. You'll catch on after a few days." Mr. Platzman points over in my direction to guide 'Four' to where I am. Four. What type of name is that?

I move my feet down from the desk in front of me so Four can sit. He walks over and mumbles a quick 'hi' to me.

I say a 'hello' back to him and turn my notebook page away from my drawing and to the spot where my math notes left off, deciding to actually pay attention and take notes for the rest of the period.

As hard as I try, though, I can't fully concentrate on the lesson. My thoughts are occupied on questions about the boy sitting in front of me. Why is his name Four? I know for a fact that 'Four' is not a normal name for a person. He must've changed it for some reason, but why? What's his tattoo that's hiding under his shirt? Why was he so quiet when he said hi to me?

This mysterious stranger has some secrets that he is hiding from everyone else. And for whatever reason, I really want to find them out and help him.

 **A/N- I know this wasn't a great chapter. I'm sorry.**

 **I've decided that it wasn't a good idea for me to start this story yet. So far, this year at school is already so stressful and I am so brain dead and I can't write no matter how hard I try.**

 **This story is going on hiatus until further notice.**

 **I did this once before with my story, The Only One, and after stress calmed down a bit, I finished writing it. I will finish writing this story in a few months when I can actually manage to write something that it's not absolute crap.**

 **Lately, I've just had no inspiration for anything and even with schoolwork, I can hardly manage to do it because I can't think of anything to write.**

 **I really hate the way school isn't allowing me to do something that I really enjoy doing.**

 **I'm so sorry about this. You guys deserve so much more than me. I don't know why any of you have taken the time out of your day to notice and read my crappy fanfictions, but I am so thankful for it.**

 **If anyone has any good ways to get rid of stress and or writers block or just to not be absolute crap at writing, my PM is always open.**

 **I hope you guys understand. Thanks for reading. I love you guys.**

 **- _dauntlessquidditch_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- so, finally another chapter.**

 **I'm going to keep trying to write. When I actually can get started writing, I write 1700 word chapters like this. Hopefully I'll be able to start doing this more often.**

 **mattsmithfangirl is my official proofreader and she's having me write this Hunger Games fic which I might start posting soon too #spon**

 **i hope you enjoy this chapter even though it kinda sucks.**

 **disclaimer- I own nothing**

 _ **Tobias' Point of View:**_

The moment the alarm on my phone finally goes off, a feeling of relief mixed with fear takes over my body. I have been up all night, absolutely terrified of what's going to happen today. The best thing to stop my nerves is probably just going and doing it.

It's my first day in my new school. It's the middle of the year. Everyone is going to already know each other and have their group of friends. I'm going to be that weird outsider that no one likes. At least I'm a senior and I'm only going to have to deal with this for another few months until graduation. Anything is better than staying with Marcus though.

I pull myself out of bed and switch on the light, looking around my small bedroom, spotting my bad with the clothes I brought sitting in the corner. I go over to it and pull out a pair of black jeans and a black t shirt, walking into the bathroom to have a quick shower.

After my shower, I grab my phone and keys, and I rush out the door. I drive the short ten minute distance between my apartment and the school, wishing for the time to go by quicker. What's the point in wasting time if I'm just going to be panicking the entire time?

Once I reach the school, I get out of my car and walk to the entrance of the school. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I push the door open. To my luck, the man office is right next to the entrance where I just walked in.

As soon as I step into the officer I am met with a woman who has a warm smile in her face.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asks kindly.

"Hi, umm, I'm new and I called the other day about attending here and they said to come here on the day I'm planning on starting to get-" the woman cuts my rambling off.

"It's okay. Calm down." She assures me. "I'm Tori. What's your name?"

"Four." I reply confidently.

I got the nickname 'Four' about a year ago when at my old school, everyone had to go through a simulation which made us go through all of our fears. I had the lowest number of fears, four, while everyone else had at least ten. I became known as the guy with only four fears, and the name Four just kinda stuck. I also don't really want people to know my actual name because it brings back way too many horrible memories of my father.

Tori types a few things into her computer and prints out a sheet of paper. "Okay, Four, this is your schedule. This school is fairly small, so you won't have to worry very much about getting lost. The 100's are downstairs and the 200's are upstairs."

I nod in understanding. "Thank you. Have a good day."

"You too." Tori responds. "Good luck."

I walk out of the office, glancing at my schedule. I've got geometry in room 125 with Mr. Platzman first. I walk to the nearest staircase and walk downstairs. The hall is already filled with people rushing to their classes.

After walking around for a few minutes, narrowly avoiding getting run over by everyone, I find room 125. By now, the hall is empty since everyone has already made it to their class.

I take the last bit of courage I have in me and I push the door open. The teacher looks at me and smiles. All of the adults seem so cheery and I don't understand why.

"Hi! You must be the new student, Four." He says happily.

I nod in reply, still too nervous to talk. I can feel the entire class' eyes on me. That defiantly isn't helping at all.

"Welcome to our school. I'm Mr. Platzman. Where are you from?"

"Umm, just a bit more towards the middle of Chicago." I reply.

"Why'd you move here? Parents?"

I nod. I know that he means that I had to move because my parents got a new job or something like that, but I'm technically not lying. I did have to move because of my father. Just not with him.

"Were you in geometry at your old school?" Mr. Platzman asks.

"Yeah." I reply quietly.

"Okay, great. You can go sit in that seat in front of Tris, Four. We're just working on proofs right now. You'll catch on. It's not too difficult." Mr. Platzman points in the direction of this beautiful girl who is sitting in the back of the room.

It's not difficult to him since he has all the answers.

I walk over to the desk and Tris moves her feet off the chair so I can sit down. "Hi." I mumble to her.

"Hello." She says back to me. I can feel her looking at me. She's probably judging me and the fact I have a tattoo that is partly visible on my neck. I should've worn something that covers more of my neck than this shirt.

I try to shake the thoughts out of my head and start paying attention to what Mr. Platzman is talking about. His words just seem to blur together in my mind. Math is just too boring and unimportant for me to be able to concentrate right now.

My thoughts are taken up by the fear of my father finding me, fear that everyone in this school is going to hate me, and strangely, I can't stop thinking about Tris. She's just so beautiful. She's got a smile that could light up a room in the dark. Her long, blonde hair is so gorgeous and her grey eyes have this perfect shine to them. She's stunning.

I sigh to myself and shake my head. I can't think about her that way. She's most likely not straight and she probably has a beautiful girlfriend who must be so much better than I am.

There's probably no one else here like me. There's probably no one else here who's straight and even if there was, why would anyone fall for me? I'm just Tobias. That kid who had to run away from his home because he couldn't handle the abuse his father put him through. I was too weak to succeed at standing up for myself.

I hear the class bell ringing. I glance at my schedule to see what I have second period. Physical education.

I mentally groan to myself. At my last school, I rarely could fully participate in the activities due to being in too much pain from the beating my father gave me the previous night. Gym became so boring, just sitting there, doing nothing. Maybe I'll actually be able to do something in this school. I enjoy exercising whenever I am able to do it. It's been a few days since I've been free from my father. Hopefully I'll be able to do things today.

I spot the gym teacher standing outside of an office by the locker rooms, which are right next to the gym. One of his arms is covered in many interesting tattoos. He's the first person besides myself that I've seen with a tattoo so far today. I walk over to the him and he greets me, already knowing who I am.

"Hello, Four. I'm Mr. Dawson." He introduces himself. "I'm just going to take attendance and then I'll tell you about what we are doing, okay?"

I nod and Mr. Dawson takes the attendance of the people who are there before they change into their gym clothes. I notice that Tris is in this class, along with one of the guys she was sitting with during geometry.

After the class attendance is taken, all of the students go to change and Mr. Dawson turns to me and explains the requirements of the course and other basic things for the class. By the time he is done, most of the class has finished getting changed.

"Go ahead into the gym!" Mr. Dawson calls out. We walk into the gym and the class splits in half and walks to opposite sides of the gym.

"We're working on our football unit right now." Mr. Dawson explains to me. "Tris! Peter! Come here." He calls.

Tris walks over from the far side of the gym, while the other guy, Peter, walks over from the closer side. He seems angry, and something is telling me that I should not get on his bad side.

"How many people do you have on your team?" Mr. Dawson asks them.

"Fifteen." Peter answers coldly.

"I've got fourteen." Tris says. This is the first time I've heard her voice and it is as beautiful as she is. Why does she seem to be so flawless?

"Great. Four, join Tris' team." Mr. Dawson orders.

I follow Tris over to our team.

"Guys!" Tris calls out, getting their attention. "This is Four. He's on our team now."

Everyone nods, not seeming to care much.

"Don't mind them. They don't really care at all. I don't like any of them either. As long as you care, we'll get along." Tris tells me.

"Okay." I reply. "I hope we win this."

We just finished the game and my team won, four to one. I made two of the touchdowns. Tris made the other two. She's small, but she is lethal when she gets competitive. She was right too. It seemed that we were the only people on the team who cared.

"Hey, Four." I hear a voice behind me. I turn around, seeing the beauty of Tris' face.

"Hi." I respond awkwardly.

"You know, you're not bad. I'm guessing that you don't have any friends here yet. Do you want to sit with my friends and I during lunch? I'm sure they won't mind." She offers.

How is this possible? Someone actually likes me?

"Yeah." I smile. "Sounds great."

Tris smiles also. "So, what class do you have next?"

 **A/N- Do guys have any preferences for days I try to update or the lengths of the chapters? Do you like longer or shorter chapters more? And would you prefer if this story is like my others and around 30-40 chapters or do you want it shorter or longer?**

 **i hope you liked this chapter.**

 **byeeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- two updates in two days. Is anyone else as shocked as I am?**

 **Thanks for mattsmithfangirl, my official proofreader, for helping me with ideas for this chapter. The that's what she said joke in this chapter is dedicated to her. She's updating tonight also. You should check out her fanfictions because she's a great writer.**

 **I don't think I mentioned this yet, but in this story, Uriah and Zeke are twins. I know they're not in the books, but they are in this story.**

 **This chapter took forever to write and it still sucks. Sorry.**

 **You guys seem to want longer chapters, so that's what I'm going to try to do. And Four is NOT in love with Tris yet. He just thinks she's pretty and wants to get to know her. I don't believe in love at first sight. I'm never going to have two characters immediately fall in love in any of my stories.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent or any other fandom references that I wrote without realizing it.**

 ** _Tris' Point Of View:_**

I did it. I asked the new kid, Four, to sit at my friends and I's table surfing lunch. I know they won't mind, but I am slightly worried that they won't like him. I've only had a few conversations with him, but he seems like such a great person and someone who would be really interesting to get to know.

It turns out that Four and I have five out of nine classes together. Geometry, gym, chemistry, lunch, and a study hall. I'm also kind of glad that I'll be with him for some of the day because a lot of people in this school are asses, especially to new students.

I quickly grab my lunch out of my locker and rush downstairs to Four's locker. I told him I would meet him there and show him the way to the lunch room. It also would be better if we showed up together. It would be kind of awkward for him to get to the cafeteria and just stand there because he wouldn't know what table to go to.

"Hey Four!" I call out, walking up to him.

He smiles when he seems me approaching. "Hey." He replies.

"You ready to go?"

He nods. "Yeah. Let's go."

Four closely follows me through the hall, trying not to lose me in the crowd of people rushing to get to class or lunch. This school is fairly small, the average number of students per class is much smaller than most schools, but that also means the hallways are very narrow, so when half of the school is rushing through one hall to get to or from the lunchroom, it's complete hell.

Once we get into the lunchroom, there is many less people. Checking to make sure that Four is still behind me, I walk over to my usual table where my entire group of friends is already at.

"Tris!" Shauna exclaims. "We were wondering where you were. You're normally here first!"

"This is Four," I introduce him, ignoring Shauna's comment. "He's new and I said that he could sit with us."

"Join us, Four!" Uriah says dramatically. "We're the best people in the school. And on Wednesday, we wear pink. No exceptions."

I roll my eyes as w sit down, Four on my right side and Christina on my left. "That's Uriah. He's kind of an idiot. Just ignore him most of the time. That's his twin brother, Zeke, that's Will, and Shauna, and Christina, and Lynn, and Marlene." I introduce everyone to Four, pointing to them as I say their name. "Will and Uriah are dating and so are Lynn and Mar. Zeke, Christina, Shauna, and I are forever alone."

Four laughs. "So am I."

"There were no cute guys where you're from?" Uriah wonders, earning a slap on the arm from Will. "I'm just joking, babe. You know I love you." Will smiles and gives Uriah a quick kiss.

"Eww couples." I joke, pulling my food out of my lunch bag.

"Don't worry, Tris. We'll find the perfect girl for you." Christina says.

Crap. I haven't told her that I'm straight. I don't know when I am. I just hope she doesn't actually try to set me up with any girls. I don't doubt that she will though. I know she really wants me to get with someone. She just doesn't know why I don't try with relationships.

I snap out of my thoughts as I notice my hand knock something over. Just to my luck, it was my water bottle. My open water bottle. The contents of it are pouring out, mainly onto Four. Why can't anything ever go right?

"Shit." I mutter, picking up the bottle and rushing to grab napkins from over by the lunch line. I grab a handful and hurry back to the table, trying to clean up the water, and give some to Four so he can try to dry his crotch.

I clearly have the worst luck. The moment I try to befriend a cute guy, I dump water all over him. Why do I have to be so clumsy?

"I'm so so so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Now you're going to have to look like you wet yourself for the rest of your first day and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Four." I ramble.

"It's okay, Tris. Calm down." He tries to reassure me.

"No it's not. I just screwed up your first day here." I groan.

"No you didn't. Honestly, it's fine. It's just water."

"What if it wasn't though?" I ask. "What if it was something else?"

"Shut up, Tris." Christina nudges me with her elbow to get my attention. "It's not that big of a deal. Four says it's fine. Stop rambling."

I sigh and Four and I finish cleaning up my spilled water.

"Sorry for making you so wet." I tell Four.

Zeke laughs under his breath. "That's what he said."

The entire table laughs, immediately relieving some of the tension that is in the air. As annoying as they can be, I'm so lucky to have the twins as friends. They can always make an awkward situation so much better.

The laughter sparks a new conversation and we all talk and laugh as we eat until the period is over.

My last two classes in the day are history and French, which I unfortunately don't have with Four. They're also boring as hell, so I just sneak onto my phone and text Christina during both classes. We have them together, but our teachers know us well enough and know that we would spend the class talking instead of paying attention, so we have to sit on opposite sides of the room.

Christina is also texting Bryan and Jordan and they told her just to come home with me since the are already at my house with my dads. Christina is very happy about that since she hates the bus and always tries to get me to drive her home.

After what seems like forever, the bell finally rings, signaling the end of the day. I quickly grab my bag and a few books from my locker and I walk outside to meet Christina at my car.

She gets there about a minute after I do and we get in the car. She instantly turns on the radio, going through several of the stations before finding a song we both like. I turn up the volume so loud, I'm afraid that my speakers are going to explode.

We scream-sing the lyrics until I pull into my driveway. I turn down the radio, noticing how strange quiet seems after a few minutes of blaring music and screaming.

We climb out of the car and enter the house.

"I'm home!" I call out to my dads. "Your day just got better!"

We go into the kitchen where Johnnie, Kyle, Bryan, and Jordan are and I grab a box of cookies and offer some to Christina.

"Oh look, it's my favorite daughter." Kyle smiles. "And Tris is here too!"

Christina laughs at me as I just roll my eyes.

"I just ordered a few pizzas. Don't eat too much now." Johnnie advises.

I nod, grabbing another cookie before putting the box away. "We're going upstairs. You can continue you're weird adult-y talk now."

Christina follows me up the stairs, into my room and she lies down on my bed. "So Tris," she says. I recognize that voice she's using. She either is expecting something or is plotting something. I'm honestly terrified for either.

"Yeah?"

"What is it you aren't telling me? Don't say nothing either."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah?" She raises her eyebrows at me, disbelievingly. "What's up with Four then?"

"What do you mean what's up with him?" I know what she's on about. I just won't admit that she's right.

"I saw the way you were looking at him."

"I- umm," I stutter, not knowing what to say.

"Are you straight, Tris?"

I look down at my feet and nod.

Christina squeals happily. "My little Tris has a crush! I'm totally getting you two together."

I shake my head. "Don't bother. He's probably not even straight."

"Oh well. I'll try anyway."

I groan, knowing it's no use in trying to stop her. She probably won't be able to do anything anyways.

 **A/N- I hope that wasn't too bad and you were actually able to not hate that.**

 **It'll get more interesting a few more chapters into the story.**

 **I'll try to update as much as I can during the week, but school is horrible so I don't know how much I'll be able to write. I'm going to try though.**

 **Bye guys. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- hey guys.**

 **Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I procrastinated too long to get a full chapter written. I just wrote like 50 words. My next update will probably be on Friday.**

 **I also am not going to be able to update on Mondays because I have jazz band (my parents think I need a life) and I will not be able to update on Saturday because I'm going to visit my cousins and I'm not getting home until late on Sunday. I might write in the car, so I might update on Sunday, but no promises.**

 **That's it for now. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing**

 ** _Tobias' Point of View:_**

As soon as I get home from school, I throw my bag on the floor and fall onto the cheap sofa that came with the apartment, in relief. The day went much better than I expected, but it was still extremely stressful. Going to a new school in the middle of the year is really hard, especially if it's just after running away from your abusive father.

I pull my phone out of my pocket, noticing I have a text from Zeke. At the end of lunch, Tris' entire group of friends decided to put my number into their phones. I didn't expect them to actually like me. I though I would just sit there for a day, until they decided to stop trying to be nice to the new kid.

I open the text and quickly read it. Zeke wants to come over to my apartment to talk for a while.

I look around my apartment. It is small and still extremely empty. It's just has the cheap, uncomfortable furniture, a horribly outdated kitchen, an extremely tiny bathroom, and a bedroom, which only has a bed and a dresser in it. At the moment, I still don't have enough money to fix it up at all, but it's still a place to live and it works well enough. Anything is better than spending another night in the same house as Marcus.

I send Zeke a text back, asking if we could talk somewhere else since my apartment isn't ready for guests yet.

Almost immediately, he replies, suggesting we meet at the park that is about a mile from the school. It's actually kind of scary how quickly he texted me back.

I agree and let Zeke know that I'll be there in about fifteen minutes.

With a groan, I pull myself up from the couch and walk into the kitchen, grabbing an apple out of the refrigerator, and biting into it. I briskly eat the apple, and rush into the bathroom.

I pull my shirt over my head and look at myself in the mirror. There are still gashes all over my torso from Marcus' belt from the last time he beat me, the day before I left. The scars are still an angry red and are extremely painful if I put a lot of pressure on them. I'm really glad that I can't see my back. Most of the time, my beatings were just on my back. It is difficult for me to see my back and I got a tattoo to cover many of the scars.

My tattoo is of flames surrounding five symbols that go down my spine. The symbols are from a book that I once read. They were all to remind me of who I wanted to be.

The symbol on the top of my spine is of flames inside of a circle. It represents bravery. It reminds me to always be brave and that I'll get away from Marcus' beatings. I always tried to be brave and stand up to Marcus, but most of the time, it ended worse for me. It also was for me one day finally becoming brave enough to no longer need to hide my sexuality. I just need to know not to give up on myself.

The second symbol is two hands holding each other. It represents selflessness. I want to one day be able to help people who are in situations like I was. I don't want anyone to have to suffer the way I did for the past twelve years. No one deserves to be in a situation like that.

The third symbol is of a balanced scale that stands for honestly. I want people to think of me as someone who is trustworthy and completely genuine. I want to be honest about my sexuality and allow people to know that they can be honest to me as well.

The fourth symbol, an eye, stands for intelligence. It shows my longing to get as much knowledge as I can so I will always be able to be able to choose what is right over what is wrong. The last thing I ever want is to make a few wrong decisions and end up like Marcus.

The fifth and final symbol is of a tree. It represents kindness and peacefulness. I hope that I'll Abe able to be kind to people and not resort to violence if I get mad. I will not allow myself to end up like Marcus. I would rather die than end up like him.

There are a lot of people who are only able to be one of those things, and for some, they're not even able to be any. I don't want to be like that. I want to be brave, and selfless, and honest, and smart, and kind.

Glancing at my phone, I realize I only have five minutes to get to the park.

I grab a tube of healing cream out of the drawer and I carefully apply it to the wounds, careful not to be too rough and hurt myself. I read that I should apply the cream three times a day for minimal scarring. The scars remind me of the times in hell with Marcus, so I hate seeing them and am willing to do anything to get rid of them.

Once I finish applying he cream, I slip my shirt back on and I walk out of the apartment, getting into my car, and driving to the park. I know where it is since I had to drive past it on my way to and from school today, so luckily, I have no issues getting there.

When I get to the park, Zeke is already there and rushes to greet me.

"Hi, Four!" He exclaims.

"Hey, Zeke." I reply. "Why'd you want to talk to me? You weren't planning on getting me here and murdering me, were you?"

"Dammit." Zeke mutters under his breath. "How'd you find out about that? Did Uriah tell you?"

I chuckle. "Should I start running now?"

He shakes his head. "I don't run." He says, dramatically laying down on the grass.

"Seriously though, what do you want to talk about?"

Zeke shrugs. "I dunno. I got bored and decided that I wanted to get to know you better."

"Alright. Sounds good."

"Okay, tell me everything about yourself. Christina and I need to know everything about you so we can hook you up with someone."

I roll my eyes. "Good luck with that."

He smirks. "Christina set Uriah and Will up, with my help, of course. They've been together for three years now. She's only ever failed to get someone together like once and that's just because Tris is absolutely impossible. I wouldn't doubt her abilities if I were you."

I open my mouth to speak, but I get cut off by a very high-pitched scream. I jump, shocked at the sudden sound, noticing that the scream just came from Zeke. Will and Uriah are standing behind him, laughing so hard the look like they might pass out.

I start laughing as well. Zeke looks really angry for getting scared so badly by his brother and his boyfriend.

"What are you two doing here?" Zeke asks. "I thought you two were staying home with dads."

Will nodded. "We were but then Phil had to go to the store and Dan started having another existential crisis and neither of us wanted to deal with that without Phil." Will explains, Uriah nodding his head in agreement.

"You guys are such idiots." Zeke mutters, laughing a little.

"What are you guys up to?" Uriah asks, sitting down next to me.

Zeke starts rambling and we stay like this for a few hours, just talking and laughing.

I'm extremely happy as I drive home. I finally found people that I can be confident around. Marcus made it so I always worry about what others think, but I now finally have people that I can be my old self around.

It's only been a day, but I can tell that this is going to be great.

 **A/N- I feel like this chapter was kind of boring. I'm sorry.**

 **My writing also keeps going downhill. Does anyone have tips on how I can improve?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Goodnight (or morning or afternoon or whatever time it is where you live at the time you're reading this). Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- hey guys.**

 **I'm so sorry I didn't post a chapter on Friday. I spent almost the entire night working on this project for AP History and I didn't have time to write. I'm sorry. I better get a really good grade on it since it took time away from me writing for you guys.**

 **I managed to write a chapter in the car and this hotel has good enough internet connection for me to post this so that's good.**

 **I might update again tomorrow, depending on how much I write in the car on the way home and how long it takes for me to finish that project. I'm not making any promises though.**

 **Also, if any of you are from Paris or live around there, or were affected by what happened last night, please stay safe and strong. There are some people in the world who are so evil and it is so wrong that innocent people were affected to horribly by it. The world is such a screwed up place. Tragedies like this should not happen. I hope you are all okay.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing**

 ** _Tris' Point of View:_**

"You two would honestly be so cute together though." Christina repeats for what seems like the millionth time in just the fifteen minutes since I told her.

"Yeah, maybe we would, but it would never happen." I sigh. "I hardly know him anyway."

"But you will get to know him." She smirks with an 'I know what I'm talking about so you should just shut up' look on her face.

"But he's probably not straight."

She shrugs. "You never know. Life is full of surprises."

"Chris-" she interrupts me.

"Stop trying. We all know I know more about this than you. You should just trust me on this one."

I groan in defeat, showing my face into my pillow. "I really hate you."

Christina smiles. "I hate you too."

"I know you're going to try to set us up, but please, don't. Or at least wait until we know him better and know if he's gay or not." I beg.

"Okay." She agrees, surprising me a little. "Anything for you. Let's go downstairs to see if the pizza is here yet."

At the sound of the word, pizza, I instantly jump up from my bed and hurry to the door, while Christina just walks at a normal pace behind me.

Not bothering to wait for her, I run downstairs and into the kitchen where Christina and I's dads are.

"The pizzas should be here in a few minutes." Bryan tells us.

"Great." I say happily, sitting down on the chair next to Kyle.

Once the pizzas finally gets here, we all eat together, talking and laughing. Christina and her dads are like my second family. I'm so lucky to be so close to my family and her family.

After about another hour, Bryan and Jordan decided to go home, but Christina stays here. She sleeps over at my house quite often. I think it might be because she just wants me to drive her to school. I don't really mind though. I enjoy having my best friend around most of the time.

The rest of the night is very uneventful. Christina and I just spent most of the night talking about random things, watching movies on Netflix, and watching cat fail videos on YouTube.

Not much happens the next morning at school either. That is, until fifth period. During fifth period, I have my study hall with Four. Luckily, my study hall teacher doesn't care what you do and let's us go outside and do whatever we want, as long as it's not raining, too cold, and we have to stay within a certain area.

I get outside before Four does, so I wait for him by the door. When he gets there and sees me, he smiles.

"Hey, Tris." He greets me.

"Hey." I reply. "How's your day so far?"

We start walking around the area outside as we talk. "I'm good. This school is so much better than my old one."

"What happened at your old school?" I ask, curiously.

Four shrugs. "All of the people that ran the school were really into science and technology. They put us through a lot of simulations. They said it was for research purposes, but I thought it was just torture."

"That's awful. What sort of simulations did you have to go through?"

"A lot." He sighs. "There was one called an aptitude test. There were five aptitude and it just showed which one you are. Most people are only one. I got two though, which was extremely rare, so then they made me go through even more tests like taking truth serum or peace serum. The peace serum made me so high it was like I swapped bodies with a person who was the complete opposite of me. There was also a fear landscape simulation where you had to face all your worst fears. We had to do that every month. It was horrible."

"Damn. I'm so glad you got away from that. There's no serums or simulations here. I can promise you that." I assure him. "Most of the teachers here aren't crazy scientists."

"That's nice to hear." Four chuckles weakly. "It's good to know that not everyone in the world are absolutely mental."

"You didn't ever talk to your parents about it and ask to move?"

Four hesitates for a moment.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want." I quickly add on, seeing how uncomfortable it made him seem.

"No it's okay. One of my dads died when I was younger and my other dad and I aren't really close. He wouldn't move just because of a school forcing his son to do a bunch of mental tests. He wouldn't care."

Four looks kind of upset from talking about it, so I try to change the subject, asking about what he likes to do in his spare time and other random facts about himself.

He tells me about how he works at a coffee shop by where he used to live most of the time, but he likes sports and learning self defense when he's not working and his favorite color is black, just like me. He even likes many of the same bands as I do. It's strange how much we relate to each other. I've never met anyone who I've had so much in common with, not even Christina and we grew up together.

When he graduates, he wants to go to college for either defense or helping people, and after he finishes collage, he wants to be a good father.

I told him about how I still wasn't sure what I wanted to go to collage for, but I wanted to be a mother.

We spent the rest of the period just discussing life and telling funny stories and fantasies we have. Sadly, study hall ends too soon and I have to go to my English class without Four. We have lunch together after English though. I can't wait until then.

Four is such an interesting person and I'm so glad that I met him and decided to talk to him after gym class yesterday. I can feel myself really starting to fall for him. And this terrifies me.

 **A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **There's finally the beginning of Fourtris. It seems like it's been so long but it really hasn't.**

 **Sorry this chapter is a little short. I've been writing really slowly lately and I haven't been writing the entire car ride, so I didn't have time to write a long chapter like usual. Tomorrow should be back to normal though. Hopefully.**

 **Thanks for reading. Bye guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- hey guys.**

 **sorry I didn't update on Sunday or yesterday. I tried to write but I didn't have any motivation, so no matter how much I tried, I wasn't able to. I'm sorry.**

 **I also finally managed to get the cover for this story uploaded.**

 **This story is at almost 2k views already and that's so insane. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 ** _Tobias' Point of View:_**

Tris and I have gotten much closer over the past few weeks. Out of her group of friends, I'm defiantly closest to Tris, then Zeke, but they all treat me like I've been their best friend for our whole life.

Having people I'm close with is a really nice change, even though it is sometimes quite hard to get used to. At my old school, I had some friends, but I wasn't really close to any of them. We would just talk during lunch and pair up together during projects. None of them cared too much about me though.

It's so different here. I once was about five minutes late for lunch because I had to stay a few minutes after class to talk to my English teacher, and they were all wondering where I was and actually noticed I was gone, unlike any of the people from my old school. I once missed an entire week because Marcus got extremely drunk and angry one night, so I was in too much pain to go at all, and they never even realized I was missing.

Although it is amazing that I've gotten so close to some people, it scares me so much. What if Marcus finds me and hurts my friends? I would so much rather him just hurt me than hurt my friends.

I've surprisingly been fine so far though. I got away almost a month ago, and ever since then, things have just gotten so much better. I now have a reason to be happy and I now don't like to stay at my house because I would rather be with my friends, not because I'm trying to avoid Marcus.

I'm currently working my shift at the coffee shop. I actually don't hate this job. The people here are nice enough and the boss is extremely kind and is completely understanding if you can't go to work one day. Ever since I moved, it takes a while to get here, but it's worth it because it pays very well. I also get to drink as much coffee, tea, or hot chocolate as I please, which is great.

"Hey, Four!" I hear a familiar voice say.

I look up from the plate of brownies that I'm organizing to see Uriah, Zeke, Will, two men who look very similar except one has brown hair and one has black hair and their fringes go the opposite directions, and two women, one with long, bright teal hair, and the other with short, black and green hair.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I ask.

Zeke shrugs. "You said you worked here so we decided to meet up here with the rest of the group."

I glance at the clock. "My shift ends in fifteen minutes."

"Great." Will says. "We'll wait for you to finish and then we can go do something."

"Oh, by the way," Uriah begins. "These are Zeke and I's dads, Dan and Phil, and these are Will's moms, Alex and Shannon." He introduces them to me, pointing to each person as he names them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Four." I introduce myself. "What can I get for you?"

They all order some drinks and I go to make them. Once I bring the drinks back to the counter, Tris and Christina have shown up with four men, one with long black hair, another with long brown hair and the front bleached blonde, one with long blonde hair, and the other with long brown hair.

"Hi Four!" Tris smiles at me, instantly making my day even better than before.

I smile back at her, saying a quick hello to them.

"Four, these are my dads, Jordan and Bryan, and Tris' dads, Johnnie and Kyle." Christina introduces us. "Lynn just texted me to let me know her and Shauna couldn't make it. Marlene should be getting here any minute though."

"Dammit." Dan mutters under his breath. "I was looking forward to seeing Louis and Harry again."

"All of our parents are weirdly close friends." Tris explains to me, seeing the slightly confused look on my face.

I nod in understanding and I take their drink orders. After filling up their mugs with their drinks, I carry them over to the counter. Marlene still isn't here yet.

By the time everyone finishes paying for the drinks, Marlene shows up with two women, one with short blonde hair, and the other with longer blonde hair.

"Hey, Mar." I greet her.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry we're late. Jen insisted on stopping to get pizza on the way here." The woman with longer blonde hair rolls her eyes. "Hi, Four. I'm Natalie. This is Jennifer."

By the time I get them their drinks, my shift is ending. I go into the back and change out of my uniform and say goodbye to my co workers before walking out of the coffee shop to meet my friends and their parents where they are at the benches outside of the shop.

"We're thinking about going to the movies. You in on that?" Zeke asks me.

I nod. "Sounds good. There's a movie theater a few miles away. We should go there."

They all agree and we all drive to the theater and meet up again outside.

The parents decide to go to see an R rated movie, and we decide to watch an action movie that looks good. We order popcorn and find seats in the theater.

To my luck, I manage to get a seat in between Shauna and Tris. Even though I know I can't be with Tris, I still love having her company. Her presence next to me always makes me feel better.

As the movie starts, the popcorn is already finished and somehow Tris' hand finds its way into mine during some of the more intense action scenes. I'm not complaining at all. It is probably the best feeling I've ever felt.

I look over at her and she smiles at me.

My heart feels like it skips a beat. This cannot be happening. Good things don't happen to me. Tris is a good thing. I can't believe that this is actually happening.

Tris' hand remains in mine for the rest of the movie. The movie wasn't the best, but being able to hold Tris' hand makes it some of the best two hours of my life. During the past month, I've fallen for Tris so much and even this simple action is able to make me so happy.

Once the credits come on the screen, to my disappointment, Tris releases my hand. I know she has to though. We never know what people will say about it if they see it.

We walk out of the theater together and go over to where their parents are already waiting.

"Can we talk later?" I whisper to Tris.

She nods. "Yeah. I'll text you somewhere we can meet later. Does tonight work?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then."

I say goodbye to the rest of the group and I get in my car to drive home. The entire ride, all I can think of is the feeling of Tris' hand in mine.

 **A/N- do you think I should keep doing what I've been doing with switching between point of views every other chapter or should I switch it up sometimes? I don't know if I want to change it sometimes or just keep it the way it is now.**

 **Sorry this chapter was kinda short. I'll hopefully be able to start writing longer chapters again soon.**

 **Also, mattsmithfangirl is planning on canceling her story and I really don't want her to so can you all please either spam her PM or reviews or my reviews telling her not to cancel it because it's so good and she's a really good writer? Thanks.**

 **I hope you enjoyed even though this chapter kinda sucked. Thanks for reading. Bye guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- hey guys.**

 **I won't be able to update tomorrow because Mockingjay, but I most likely will on Saturday. Literally 24 hours after I finish writing this, I will be sobbing over Mockingjay. IM NOT EMOTIONALLY READY LITERALLY FREAKING EVERLARK BABIES**

 **In a chapter or two, I'm going to write in someone else's point of view for a change but this chapter is still going to be in Tris'.**

 **Warning- FOURTRIS**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 ** _Tris' Point of View:_**

My heart races as I anxiously sit in my room, staring my my phone, waiting to for a text from Four.

I just texted him asking if we can meet up at the chasm that's not too far away from where we live, probably only about a fifteen minute drive. People rarely go there, so its my favorite place to go and be alone. It's a great place for thinking and it's extremely relaxing to me.

I'm so worried about what Four is going to say. I know he doesn't hate me. He wouldn't have held my hand. He also wouldn't have asked if we could talk. He would've run of he was mad about it. I wouldn't blame him. Even if he was straight? What's so special about me?

I freeze as I hear my phone go off from a new text. Cautiously glancing at my phone, I notice that Four texted me back. I open the message, extremely relieved when I read the text and it says sure and he'll meet me there in a half hour.

That gives me a half hour to get ready and find out what I'm going to say so I don't make myself look like a complete idiot in front of Four.

I change into a clean pair of black skinny jeans and a new black t shirt and jacket. I also put my hair into a braid since it's looking like a mess right now and I can't do anything else with it.

Looking myself over in the mirror, I decide I look okay enough to go, and I even have five minutes before I should leave.

In the last few minutes I have, I decide to go talk to my dads. I know they'll be able to give me advice on what to do. Or at least I hope they can.

"Hey, Tris." Johnnie greets me when I walk into the living room.

"Hey." I mutter. "I'm going to go out and meet Four by the chasm because we have to talk and I'm really nervous and I don't know what to say or do-"

Johnnie cuts my rambling off. "What's wrong? Why do you need to talk?"

"We were kinda holding hands during the movie today." I say quietly.

"Yes!" Kyle screams. "I ship it!"

Johnnie rolls his eyes. "Ignore him." He says, shutting Kyle up. "Just talk to him like you would talk to Christina. Why didn't you tell us that he was straight too?"

"I didn't know. I just found out today. But I really like him and I don't want to screw things up between us."

Johnnie sits quietly and thinks for a moment. "He must have some feelings for you if he willingly held your hand. Don't worry about it too much. You should probably get going. You don't want to be late."

I nod. "Okay. I'll see you later." I slip my combat boots on and begin walking to the door.

"Good luck!" Johnnie calls out at the same time Kyle yells, "Don't go baby making!"

I ignore Kyle's comment and I walk out to my car. In our society, there are birth mothers who have the babies that can be adopted by married couples. A few days after I came out to them, Johnnie and Kyle gave me a lecture about how I need to be careful with men because I'm too young to have children.

Even if by some miracle, something happens between Four and I, it's probably not going to get intimate for a while.

The drive to the chasm seems to take forever. My thoughts full of fear and anticipation haunt me the entire ride. I never thought I would be so relieved to get to the chasm until now.

Once I get there, I recognize Four's car already there. I park my car and get out, walking over to where I can see the outline of a figure in the light from the setting sun up ahead of me.

"Four." I call out his name so I don't scare him.

He turns around. "Hey, Tris."

"Follow me. I have somewhere to show you."

Four looks at me suspiciously, but doesn't protest as I take his hand lead him over to a small path that leads to the bottom of the chasm.

The chasm is always most beautiful when the sun sets. The red, purple, and orange sky reflects beautifully off the rushing water that runs through the chasm. The water keeps the air cool, but refreshing, not too cold. The shadows from the trees above us next to the chasm make the entire scene look like it is straight out of a painting. It is even better now that I'm here with Four.

"Wow." Four whispers in awe.

I nod in agreement. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He replies.

I sit down on the rock and Four sits next to me, taking my hand again.

"About before," he begins. "I really like you. I completely understand if you don't feel the same, but I just need to tell you. I can't keep it in much longer."

I look down as a smile and blush creeps into my face. "I like you too." I mutter, not sure if I said it loud enough to hear me.

Evidently, he does though. A wide grin appears on his face and he wraps his arm around me. "I can't even tell you how relieved I am right now. I never thought I would ever meet someone who I actually liked and they liked me back." He says happily.

"I never thought I would either." I reply softly. "I was always so scared to accept who I was until like a few days before we met and I told my dads and then I met you and you make me so happy and feel like I'm not messed up or broken."

Four pulls me closer to him and kisses the top of my head. "Of course you're not." He assures me. "You're perfect. I'm so happy we met. Good things normally don't happen to me. But you're a good thing and I care about you so much."

Four's words make me feel like my heart is melting. He is such an incredible person. This is exactly why I started falling for him. I know he will always treat me right. I am so grateful for him. He manages to make me feel so much better and I'm so thankful for him.

Four and I stay sitting there in the chasm, silent, just enjoying being by each other's sides and listening to the calming sound of the running water from the chasm. It's strange how water that can be so treacherous is so relaxing to listen to as it hits against the rocks and flows away. It's beautiful in a way though, kind of representing many things in life. Some things can seem so beautiful, but if you get too close, it is dangerous and may kill you.

"We should probably get going soon." I speak out after a while, breaking the comfortable silence, pointing out that the sky is completely dark and the full moon is shining brightly.

Four nods. "Okay." He stands up, taking my hand and helping me to my feet. "Just before we go, can I do something?"

I nod in confirmation.

"Close your eyes." He says quietly. I obey.

Then all of a sudden, his lips are on mine and we are standing there, kissing at the bottom of the chasm.

 **A/N- yay! Fourtris is finally happening! I bet that's all everyone's been waiting for for 8 chapters.**

 **Sorry this is a little short. My mom has been yelling at me for the past twenty minutes to put my iPad away, so this is kind of rushed. Sorry.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- hey guys.**

 **Can we just take a minute to appreciate how incredible Mockingjay Part 2 was? I've seen it twice and I am still not okay.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating for the past few days. I didn't really any motivation to. I'm sorry. I'm just kinda stressed and writers block really sucks.**

 **I'm going to try to update for the rest of Thanksgiving break. Im not sure if I'll be able to since I'm going to Long Island for a few days, but I'll try to write in the car. I want to get at least three or four chapters written in this five day break.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing**

 ** _Tobias' Point of View:_**

I did it. I finally kissed her. And she kissed me back.

It was such an incredible feeling, finally being able to show feelings to the girl I'm falling for and knowing she feels the same way. It's so beautiful here, at the bottom of the chasm, but nothing could compare to the beautiful girl that somehow managed to like me back. I feel like the luckiest man alive right now.

We're currently walking back to our cars, the night sadly coming to a close. Our hands are linked together and I don't want this moment to ever end. Tris makes me so happy and it feels so incredible that I'm here with her right now.

"Hey, Tris?" I speak out, breaking the silence that was in the air, besides the sound of our footsteps.

I see her glance over at me in the dim light from the moon. The moon lights up her face in the perfect way. She's so gorgeous. "Yeah?"

I take a deep breath. It's now or never. I have to do this now. "I, uhh," I stutter. "W-would you like to be my girlfriend?" I finally ask, knowing that she probably won't turn me down because she kissed me back, but I'm still slightly nervous.

Tris rests her hand on my cheek and places her lips on mine. "I would love to." She replies.

I smile in relief and happiness. My life finally seems like it's going together. I cannot believe I finally have someone who accepts me for me. I can finally call the girl I've liked for the past month and a half mine.

Leaning down, I give her one last kiss before we finish walking the short distance to our cars.

Once we get to our cars, Tris breaks the silence. "Do you mind if I tell Christina and my dads about us?" She asks. "It's okay if you don't want me to, but I just tell them everything."

My thoughts flash back to the beer bottle shattering on the wall next to me when I came out to Marcus. "Are you already out to them?" I ask hesitantly.

She nods. "Yeah. They're completely accepting. They've supported me and I won't tell anyone else."

"Okay." I agree. "Just them though."

She smiles. "Of course. Do you have anyone you want to tell?

I instantly shake my head. Coming out is such a terrifying thing and I am too scared to tell anyone else. Maybe eventually I'll be able to, but not for a while.

I wrap my arms around her small body. "Goodnight, Tris. I'll see you on Monday." Today is Saturday. I know it's only going to be one day before we're going to see each other again, but I can tell that I'm going to miss her. Why am I so dependent on her already?

She returns the hug. "Goodnight." She whispers back to me.

Unfortunately, the hug ends too soon and we have to part ways.

During my drive home, my mind keeps replaying the way Tris' lips fit perfectly on mine. Part of me is still scared of trusting her, but I have a feeling that she is different. Marcus has made me loose faith and trust in everyone. Tris just seems to make it all better.

I arrive back at my lonely apartment after a few minutes. Walking inside, I miss Tris' presence.

Although living alone is so much better than living with Marcus, it gets so lonely sometimes. It's always quiet unless I'm listening to music and even then, the silence is deafening.

It's getting late, so I decide to get ready for bed. I have to get up early for work tomorrow anyways. I throw my keys onto the kitchen counter and I take a brisk shower.

Right before I walk into my room, my phone goes off. I check my notifications and see that it is a message from Christina. It is basically just her saying that we are going to be an adorable couple but she will kill me or make my life a living hell if I hurt Tris at all.

I was kind of expecting a message like that though. Christina is Tris' best friend and there is no doubt in my mind that she would kick my ass if I ever did anything to Tris. It's cute though, how protective Christina is over her.

I won't hurt her though. At least, not on purpose. I would never be able to live with myself if I purposely did something that made her suffer. I would rather die than see Tris hurt.

I lock my phone and place it on the table next to my bed and a few minutes later, I turn my light off, hoping to sleep well for the night.

As I lay down, my head crinkles a piece of paper that is laying on my pillow.

I jump up in shock and turn my light on to read what the paper says. Who got into my apartment anyway? As far as I know, none of my friends know where I live. We've never me up at my apartment before. Who else would want to come in?

I pick up the paper and instantly recognize the sloppy handwriting. My heart stops. This cannot be happening right now. When my life is finally starting to come together, why does Marcus have to come back? My hand starts shaking as I read the note.

 _'Did you really think you could get away that easily? I'll be back. And this time, you will have hell to pay.'_

My entire body trembles and my heart is racing. My vision begins to blur until it goes completely black.

 **A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry this is so short and really sucked. I'll try to write a better chapter tomorrow.**

 **Fourtris finally happened at least.**

 **I will try my best to update tomorrow. I might not be able to since it's thanksgiving, but I probably will.**

 **Thanks for reading. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

 **I know this is really cheesy, but I'm so thankful that people read and enjoy my stories. It gives me motivation and a reason to continue doing what I love to do. I've already got almost 3K views on this story and that is so crazy since this is only the beginning and it's so strange that people actually notice me and my stories on here. I'm pretty much invisible every where else. Even simple reviews saying that someone enjoys my story** **or getting an email saying someone followed one of my stories always brightens my day so much. Thank you for helping me feel like I matter on here.**

 **I'm switching things up a little in this chapter. It's going to be in Christina's point of view instead of Four or Tris'. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I'll probably update tomorrow, I'm not sure if I'll be able to on Saturday though. I probably will on Sunday as well.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 ** _Christina's Point of View:_**

"Tris, get your ass over here and tell me all about it." I order, hanging up the phone before I could get a reply.

Tris just called me telling me something happened between her and Four. Hopefully they've decided to confess their obvious feelings for each other. Even without knowing is Four is straight or not, I can clearly tell that he looked at Tris completely differently than he looked at the rest of us.

Luckily, Tris and I's houses are very close to each other, so it only takes a few minutes for her to get here and rush upstairs, into my room.

I move my laptop so Tris has a place to sit on my bed.

Before she even has a chance to sit down, I am already begging her for all of the details on everything that happened. "Where did you two meet? What happened? Did you kiss? Is he even straight? Is he secretly a serial killer and wanted to murder you? Are you okay? Is he okay?" I cut off the rest of my questions after seeing the death glare that Tris is giving me.

"I won't tell you anything if you don't shut up." She warns.

I nod. "Okay. Just tell me."

"When we were at the movie, Four and I were holding hands."

I almost squeal in excitement.

"We decided to meet up at the chasm and we talked and then he kissed me. Now he's my boyfriend." Tris explains, ignoring my obvious happiness.

"Tris! That's amazing!" I exclaim. "I'm so happy for you."

Tris hugs me. "Thanks, Christina. I'm so happy you support us."

"Of course I support you. You're my best friend. And speaking of yo being my best friend," I pull my phone out and open my messages with Four. I send him a message telling him that they're adorable together, but I will kill him if he hurts Tris at all.

Tris glances at my phone screen to see what I am writing and rolls her eyes when she does. "You're the best, Christina."

I laugh. "I know."

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Tris asks. "I told Four that I would only tell you and my dads. I think he's scared to come out."

I nod in understanding. "I won't tell anyone. I will not promise that Kyle and I won't gossip about you two every time we see each other." I smirk.

Tris rolls her eyes and groans, knowing that I see him very often, so she will have to deal with this a lot.

I look at the clock, noticing it's late and Tris and I silently agree that she is going to stay over for the night.

We spend about an hour joking about random things and laughing at posts as we scroll through Tumblr together before Tris asks me what I'm surprised she hasn't asked earlier.

"So, Christina, I've finally got a boyfriend. What about you? You spend so much time helping other people get into relationships, yet you're not in one yourself. Is there any girl you have your eye on?"

I shrug. "Maybe." I reply.

Tris groans. "Seriously, tell me."

"Why would I?"

"Because I finally am with someone! You've been trying to get me with someone for so long! Why can't I help you get in a relationship?"

I laugh. Frustrating Tris like this is fun.

"I hate you so much."

A smile of sincerity finds its way onto my face. "I know."

Tris and I lye on my bed in silence for a few minutes, only listening to the sound of our breathing and the music that is playing quietly.

I take a deep breath. "Shauna." I whisper into the quiet room.

Tris sits up and looks at me oddly. "What?" She questions.

"Shauna." I repeat. "She's who I like."

Tris' eyes light up in excitement. "I'm getting you two together."

I shake my head. "What do you know about setting two people up?"

Tris shrugs. "Enough." She states, simply. "My best friend is Christina. I think I've learned enough over the years."

"How would you even know if she liked me anyways?"

"I'll ask her if she likes anyone. I won't mention you. She's not with anyone right now. Maybe she does wish she could be with you. It turned out Four liked me and I didn't think he did."

I shrug, not feeling like arguing any deeper into this. "Go ahead and try. You'll do it anyway, no matter what I say."

Tris smiles at my defeat. "Thank you."

I shake my head and laugh at her. "Damn." I mutter. "You get one boyfriend and then you think you know everything about relationships."

"Shut up, Chris."

I laugh again and we both lay back down. "Netflix?" I ask.

"You know me so well."

I place my laptop between us and scroll through all of Netflix's movies until I find one about a cute straight couple. I click play on the movie and Tris slaps my arm as soon as she sees what movie I put on.

"Seriously?"

"Love you." I say, dragging out the 'you'.

Even without looking at her, I can feel Tris rolling her eyes at me.

We watch the movie, making jokes about things that are happening in each scene. I also constantly tease Tris about her and Four every time the straight couple does something cute.

Once the movie finishes, I shut off Netflix and I close my laptop, placing it on the table beside my bed.

"Goodnight, Tris."

"Goodnight."

* * *

I am awoken the next day, blinded from the bright light of the sun and Tris rushing out of the bed.

"What's wrong?" I mumble, still half asleep and not fully processing what's going on.

Tris shakes her head. "Nothing. I've just gotta go. Like now. I'm taking some clothes."

I watch as Tris grabs a pair of black jeans and a black v-neck shirt out of my closet. I'm used to Tris taking my clothes. Almost every time she stays over, she borrows some of my clothes and gives them back a few months later.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I don't really know. I just need to go."

Tris rushes into my bathroom and returns less that a minute later with the clean clothes on and she throws her clothes from last night onto the floor.

"I'll talk to you later." Tris calls to me as she runs out the door.

Part of me wants to run after her, just in case something happened that she might need me to help her with, but the other part of me tells me that she would've asked for me to come with her if she needed me. I need to let her do her own thing sometimes.

I glance at the clock next to my bed and see that it is half past noon. That doesn't really surprise me. I always sleep late on weekends.

I climb out of bed, stretching, and walking over to where Tris dropped her clothes on the floor. It slightly worries me. What happened that was so bad she had to leave here so quickly? I just really hope she's okay and nothing too horrible happened.

 **A/N- sorry this chapter kind of sucked. Unlucky chapter 10 and writer block suck.**

 **I also wrote a few hundred words of this while watching a movie that is not at all like this fanfic and that didn't help much. You're actually lucky because of that. In the movie, my ship got torn apart and I feel so betrayed and I don't think anyone wants that to happen with Fourtris.**

 **But, I did have this idea for the epilogue and now I'm really excited to finish this story.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. Thanks for reading. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- hey guys. Three updates in three days. This is so unheard of with me for this story.**

 **I wrote this in the car to Long Island while listening to angry songs and making fun of the people who don't like the red Starbucks cups, so if this chapter seems kind of weird, that's why.**

 **I'll try to update tomorrow. I know what I want to happen in that chapter, so hopefully the writers block won't be too bad.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, although you might be slightly mad at me because of this. _There is abuse in most of this chapter, so if that triggers you at all, please don't read this._**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing**

 ** _Tobias' Point of View:_**

I wake that morning to a loud banging on my apartment door. I glance at my clock. It's only 8 am. Why would someone show up at my house at 8 am on a Sunday? Who even is awake this early on a weekend if the don't have work?

I climb out of bed and tiredly walk to the door. As soon as I open it, I don't have time to do anything before Marcus has me slammed against the wall with his hands wrapped around my neck. I instantly feel myself wake up completely.

"You thought you could get away, didn't you?" He growls. "I'm going to kill you!" He screams, slamming my body into the wall again.

I gasp for air, desperately trying to breathe and escape his grasp. I kick him in the shin as hard as I can, causing him to stumble back and loose his grip on me.

Marcus yells several profanities at me as he regains his balance. "You should not have done that. I am going to make this such hell you could only wish you were dead."

I rush into the kitchen and grab a steak knife from a drawer, pointing it at Marcus, hoping for some defense. Marcus is bigger and stronger than I am. Even though I know how to fight, I know I am going to lose this fight, but I will not go down as easily as he hopes I will.

"You don't own me." I try to say confidently, although my voice is shaking. "I don't care what you think of me. It's not going to change anything."

"Well, Tobias, won't it change everything when you're dead? You've always been such a screw up. Zayn and I should have never adopted you!" Marcus screams angrily.

It shocks me, hearing Marcus mention Zayn. He hasn't mentioned Zayn in a long time. "Why didn't you just bring me back then? I'm sure things would be much better for both of us."

"Shut the hell up, Tobias!" Marcus punches the wall, leaving a hole in it. "You're going to regret ever being born."

Marcus steps closer to me and I throw my knife at him. He moves out of the way in time for it to miss his heart, but it slices his arm and lodges itself in the wall behind him. Blood instantly begins leaking through his shirt.

He pulls his belt off and wraps the end of it around his hand. I know what is coming next. This is not going to end well.

Marcus knocks me over so he can get access to my back. He slaps the belt down on my back, clearly not caring about ruining my t shirt. I cry out in pain. "You're so worthless, Tobias!" He says as he constantly whips me with his belt, stepping on my hands to make it so I can't move. "It's so wrong of you to be straight! Why couldn't you just have been like everyone else? It would be so much better for everyone if you were dead."

I cry out again as Marcus brings the belt down on my wounded back even more times.

After what seems like way too long, Marcus stops beating me with the belt. He wipes my blood off of the belt and ties my wrists together with it. Shit. This is going to get even worse. I struggle to get up but with the amount of pain I'm in and my wrists tied together, I helplessly tremble on the floor in fear.

Marcus pulls the knife I threw at him earlier out of the the wall and walks back over to me with an evil grin on his face. "Look at you. You're so pathetic. This is just getting to easy for me."

He slowly digs the blade into the side of my face and drags it so I have a cut gushing blood from about my ear to my chin. The blood drips onto the floor underneath me, sickening me to watch. I squeeze my yes shut, hoping this will be over soon or for me to finally die. Marcus was right. I like rathe die than keep suffering through this.

Marcus moves down to my arm and begins placing deep cuts onto my arms. There is now a huge question in my mind if I am going to die from the blood loss.

I don't want to die though. I want to live happily with my friends and Tris and not have to be in fear of Marcus anymore.

"I hate you!" I scream in agony. "You're a monster! I hope you rot in hell!"

Marcus slaps me across the face. "Shut up! I am going to let you die. It's what you deserve. It'll make the world so much better. Heteros like you should all end in the same way you will."

My mind flashes to Tris. What if he finds her? What if he tortures her like he tortured me? I can't let the happen.

I continue to struggle against Marcus, making him tighten his grip on my arm as he cuts me. The amount of blood that I'm losing is worrying.

After the longest and most painful few hours of my entire life, Marcus finally throws my torn apart body onto the floor and throws the knife at the wall again in anger.

"I'm leaving you to die now. It's going to be painful and you're going to suffer so much, just like you deserve." He spits at me. "I hate you so much, Tobias."

I feel too weak to even respond to him. Marcus kicks me in the ribs one last time before walking away.

I hear the door slam shut. I breathe a sigh of relief and try to move to get to my phone. I flinch in pain at every small movement. I thought I might've finally gotten away from this. Apparently I was wrong. I'll never be able to escape from that monster.

I drag myself across the floor, into my room, leaving a trail of blood behind me. I unplug my phone from its charger and I hit call on Tris' contact, praying that she's awake or will wake up from her phone ringing.

The phone rings about five times before Tris picks up.

"Hello?" She says, sounding like she is still partly asleep. I feel slightly bad for waking her, but I really need her.

"Tris." I groan in pain, hardly being able to say anything else. "Help."

"What? Are you okay? What happened?" She exclaims, seeming much more awake now.

"Come over. Please. Hurry." I beg.

I hear Tris moving. "I'm coming. Just hold on. I'll be there in a few minutes."

The phone hangs up and I am very thankful that I gave Tris my address a few days ago.

I try to move a little as I wait for Tris to arrive, but the pain is so excruciating, I can't do anything. This has been the worst Marcus has ever done to me, and he has put me through hell and back many times.

By the time Tris arrive at my apartment, my vision is extremely fuzzy from the pain and blood loss and I am struggling to remain conscious. I faintly hear her call my name.

The last thing I see before I black out again is Tris running towards me and yelling my name.

 **A/N- please don't kill me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It kinda sucked, as usual, but I think we all just know by now that we shouldn't bother expecting me to actually write a decent chapter for once.**

 **There'll be a lot of Fourtris in the next chapter.**

 **Bye guys. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- hey guys.**

 **Sorry for not updating yesterday. I guess updating four days in a row would be too much. I wasn't able to write in the car and then we got home too late for me to write a chapter without it being rushed. I'm sorry.**

 **I'm also dead because of PINOF7 and I'm in a really good mood because of it, so that's why this chapter is kinda cute and nothing really bad happens. Basically, you can thank Dan and Phil for every time I don't kill someone.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 ** _Tris' Point of View:_**

It's now Tuesday, two days since Four called me, dying on the floor in his apartment. I took him to the hospital and he got released earlier this morning.

I haven't really been able to talk to him about what happened since he's slept most of the time and my dads forced me to go to school yesterday while he was awake, but they agreed to let me stay home and bring Four to our house so I can help him until he is healed enough to live on his own again.

School was horrible yesterday. I was thinking about Four all day and couldn't concentrate in any of my classes. Everyone was asking where he was and I couldn't tell them. I don't know if Four would want them to know.

I also have no idea what happened and how he ended up bleeding and in pain. All I know is getting to his apartment and seeing my boyfriend laying in a pool of blood.

Four is staying in our guest room and has been sleeping ever since he got here. The doctors told me that was normal and just a side affect of the painkillers.

Noticing Four starting to move a little, I get up from the couch where I was sitting and walk over to him.

"Hey, Four." I say.

He slowly opens his eyes and smiles at me. "Hey." He whispers back.

He goes to stretch, but winces in pain as he moves. I pick up some of his painkillers and a bottle of water and I hand it to him.

He mumbles a 'thank you' and takes the painkillers.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Like hell." He replies with a sigh.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I ask hopefully.

Four shakes his head. "It's nothing."

"Bullshit." I instantly cut him off. "If it was nothing, I wouldn't have shown up at your apartment to see you looking like you were attacked!" I exclaim.

"I'm okay, Tris. It's not the first time. And I doubt it will be the last."

"Four, please tell me. How will I be able to help stop this from happening again if you don't tell me?"

He sighs. "Just, please don't think of me as weak or feel that you need to feel sympathetic for me."

"Of course." I promise.

Four takes a deep breath as he starts his story. "I moved here to get away from my father. I finally saved up enough money to get an apartment and be able to survive in my own, even though I know it's the cowardly thing to do." He pauses for a second. I look into his eyes and I can see the pain behind this story. I take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

He smiles at me for a second, before continuing. "He's been really abusive towards me for a long time." I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand in shock. Even the thought of a parent abusing their child doesn't make sense to me. Why would you adopt a child just to make their life a living hell?

"Ever since my other dad died when I was younger, Marcus has been taking his hatred and anger out on me and there's nothing I could do about it. He liked to drink to forget, but he just got even angrier and beat me even more." He stops again. I can see how hard this is for him to tell this all to me.

I notice his eyes are becoming glassy with tears. "It's been going on for years and the day I finally left, I told him I was straight. He threw his beer bottle at my head. I could tell how much he hated me. I've never seen him waste any alcohol like that before." He wipes his eyes before continuing. "The other day, he showed up at my apartment, determined to kill me."

I'm crying now too. I haven't even known Four for long, but I don't know what I would do with myself if he died.

"I hardly was able to defend myself and he attacked me again and kept telling me how he was going to leave me to die so painfully the way he believes everyone like me should and I'm so scared he's going to actually try to kill other people just because they're straight."

I comfortingly and carefully wrap my arms around Four, making sure I'm not hurting him. "It's going to be okay. I'll protect you." I say.

He shakes his head. "No. I can't let him hurt you."

"It's okay, Four. I think making sure you're okay right now is more important than me."

"Tris," I cut him off.

"I'll be fine. We should take this to the police. One of Uriah and Zeke's dads used to study law, so he knows people and can get someone to help get him locked up."

"Who would actually believe it though?"

"I'm pretty sure all of the scars he left on you are evidence enough."

"Do you think they'll actually be able to stop him?"

I nod. "They will. I know they will."

"Thank you so much, Tris." He says, just before burying his face in his hands and shaking his head. "I thought it would be over. I thought I finally got away from him and could actually have a good life now. Why did he have to come back?"

I sigh. "I don't know. We will get him away though. You'll be okay, Four."

Four wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly, placing a soft kiss onto my lips. "Tris?" He asks.

"Yeah?"

"My actual name is Tobias." He tells me.

"Tobias" I repeat. "I like it."

"I like hearing you say it. It's nice to hear it not by my father when he's screaming at me and beating me."

"Do you want me to start calling you that?"

He nods. "Yeah. Just when we're alone though."

"Okay, Tobias. How would you feel about a movie marathon?" I suggest.

He smiles widely. "Sounds great."

I remove myself from his arm and put a movie on, pausing it before it starts and running downstairs to get a snack for us. I return to Tobias about a minute later with a bag of chips.

We crawl under the blankets of the bed together and sit in silence as we watch the movies, me only occasionally moving to put a new movie in.

After several hours of cuddling, eating chips, and watching the original three Star Wars movies, one of the Harry Potter movies, and a few Disney movies, Johnnie enters the room.

"You two are so cute." He laughs.

I groan. "Shut up, dad. What do you need?"

"Kyle and I were planning on ordering a pizza. Does that good for you two?"

Both Tobias and I nod.

"Alright. And Four?" Johnnie says.

"Yeah?" Tobias asks.

"You better be good to my daughter. You're adorable together, but you better not hurt her at all."

"I wouldn't ever think of it." Tobias replies, confidently.

"Good. Welcome to the family." Johnnie smiles and turns around and closes the door.

I rest my head back on Tobias' shoulder. "Tobias, you're so strong for getting away from him and dealing with him for so long. I'm so happy I've met you."

"I'm happy I've met you too. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me."

I turn my head and lean up, placing my lips into his. I can't help but notice that our lips fit perfectly together. They move together in sync for a few minutes until we break the kiss apart.

Gazing into Tobias' eyes, I can tell that there is no one else I would rather be with.

 **A/N- I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

 **I won't be updating tomorrow, but I'm almost positive I'll be able to on Tuesday.**

 **I need to say that because if I promise that I'll update on a day, I'll feel really bad if I don't, so I most likely will write. I have a messed up logic. It normally works though.**

 **Thanks for reading. Bye guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I'm so so so sorry for not updating in over a month.**

 **I've been really stressed and not motivated lately, so I haven't been able to get anything decent written no matter how hard I try. I'm so sorry.**

 **You all have complete permission to message me every day yelling at me if I don't update. I know I deserve it.**

 ** _This chapter has some Harry Potter spoilers in it so if you haven't read/watched them yet (get help) and you are planning on doing it soon, I'll put that part in italics._**

 **Anyways I hope you had a good holiday and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing**

 ** _Tobias' Point of View:_**

"Tobias?" I hear my name whispered. "Tobias, wake up." The voice whispers again, slightly louder this time.

I slowly open my eyes to see Tris' beautiful face. "Hey." I say to her as I stretch to wake myself up.

"Have you been asleep since I left this morning?" She asks with a laugh.

I shrug. "Maybe. How was school? Did you miss not having me annoying the hell out of you all day?" I say with a sarcastic grin on my face.

"Of course. It was so dreadful without you constantly bothering me." She rolls her eyes and laughs. "Our friends are really starting to wonder where you've been. They won't stop asking me about it. Do you think you'll be able to go back soon?"

"I dunno. Maybe?" I say as more of a question than a statement. "I'm feeling a lot better than I was, but still not the best."

"Yeah, you're looking better." Tris nods in agreement. "I can always get one of my dads to call the school and get you out of gym."

I smile at Tris and lean over to kiss her softly. "What would I do without you, Tris?"

Tris doesn't reply, instead just pulling me closer to her and kissing me back. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I wrap mine around her waist. Our lips move together so perfectly, just like they were made to fit together like this. The feeling of her next to me couldn't be any more incredible.

She makes me feel like I'm in that other reality I've always dreamed about. The peaceful one with the beautiful sunrises and sunsets every day and no Marcus and just a peaceful place with cute puppies and no one to judge or hurt me for who I really am. That place used to only be in the very few dreams I have that aren't nightmares. Now, thanks to Tris, she makes me feel like I'm there all of the time and it makes me so happy having her and feeling like there's no need for me to ever worry again.

Too soon, Tris pulls away from me. I smile at her and pull her into my arms, pressing my lips to her cheek.

We lay back on the couch and cuddle together. We stay in silence for a few minutes until Tris breaks it with the most random comment ever.

 _"What do you think Severus would've done if Lily survived and Harry and James died when Voldemort tried to kill him? Do you think he would've gone over to the Order to help Lily or stay with Voldemort because he spared Lily?"_

 _"Umm, I dunno. Maybe he would've just done what he did in the books and stay undercover for the order but still be a Death Eater." I suggest._

 _Tris considers my guess for a moment before replying. "Maybe. What about Sirius? Would Lily have been able to keep him out of Azkaban? Like do you think she would've found a way to stop Wormtail?"_

We spend the next half hour coming up with new theories of what would've happened if certain events didn't happen in some books. By the time Johnnie and Kyle call us letting us know that it's time for dinner, we have so many new theories that we could write many completely different full length fanfictions about the books by only changing a few small things.

"Do you think you're up to walking downstairs?" Tris asks me.

I haven't walked much since Marcus attacked me. I've gone to the bathroom that is right outside of the spare room that I've been staying in, and a little around the room with Tris' help, trying to get strong enough to function like a normal human again.

I nod. "I'll try."

With Tris' help, I stand up and she guides me through the hall slowly. She helps me down the stairs and it's surprisingly a lot easier and less painful than I thought it would be.

Kyle and Johnnie seem to be kind of shocked to see me moving but they seemed happy that I am.

Tris helps me into one of the chairs around the table and Kyle brings over a pan of homemade mac and cheese. I swear they have an obsession with it and pizza in this house.

We eat while laughing with each other. It's basically the life I've always wished I had growing up.

After dinner, Tris and I go back upstairs and lay down on the bed. She curls up into my side and we fall asleep that way.

* * *

A week or so later, I'm finally healed enough to be able to walk around by myself and I decide that I'm okay enough to go back to go back to school.

I'm kind of nervous that something is going to happen or I'm going to have to tell everyone about why I missed a few weeks of school, but Tris keeps assuring me that I'll be okay.

I don't know what I would do without her.

"Come on, Tobias." Tris calls, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I stand up and walk over to her and wrap my arms around her in a tight hug.

She briefly returns the hug before pulling me out the door. "We're going to be late." She laughs.

I climb in the passenger side while Tris goes to the driver side.

"I'll ask Uriah or Zeke if we can talk to Dan about finding us a lawyer. He quit university, but he still will be able to help us get someone good to help you." Tris tells me as she pulls out of the driveway.

"Thanks so much, Tris. You're amazing. You know that, right?"

She laughs. "I'm really not, but I appreciate you trying to be nice."

I lean over and kiss her cheek. "Yes you are."

Tris just shakes her head and turns the radio on. We spend the last few minutes in the ride to the school badly singing along to the Taylor Swift song that is playing.

Way too soon, we arrive at the school. I take a shaky breath

I get out of the car and look at the school and watch all of the students who are entering it.

Taking a deep breath, I silently pray that this day goes well.

 **A/N- happy (almost) New Years. I hope 2016 is great to you.**

 **I know this probably sounds so cheesy, but for my New Years resolution (which always fail) is to write more. Even if it's just 2 or 3 chapters a week, it's better than 1 chapter a month.**

 **All of you should make it a resolution to message me every day telling me to write. I need someone to actually force me to.**

 **Sorry this is kind of short. I hope it wasn't too crappy.**

 **Thanks for reading. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- hey guys.**

 **I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've had such bad writers block and I just haven't been able to write no matter how hard I try. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I'm the worst writer ever.**

 **I'm not going to promise that I'll be better with updates since I don't know if I will be and I hate to break promises, but I will definitely try to get better.**

 **Enjoy the chapter. It's in Uriah's point of view. I'm switching things up a bit. I hope you don't mind.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 ** _Uriah's Point of View:_**

I stand by Tris' locker, waiting for her to get to school like I do every morning. I don't even remember when or why I started doing this, but it's just normal for us now. We have almost every lesson together anyways, so why not walk together? It makes both of us seem less like loners than we actually are.

"Hey, Uri!" I hear a voice call.

I turn to see Four walking closely alongside Tris. "Four!" I exclaim with a grin growing on my face. "I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?"

"It's been peachy." He replies simply. "What have I missed that Tris forgot to tell me about? How have you all been?"

"Hmm," I stop to think for a moment. "Zeke's started talking to this guy online. I think he might not actually end up forever alone!"

Tris gasps. "You never told me that!"

I shrug. "Whatever. You know now. We should probably head to class before were late."

They agree and Tris turns and whispers something in Four's ear. He nods and waves goodbye to me.

Tris and I begin walking first period and Four goes to whatever class he has first. It kind of sucks having friends in other grades since you never have many classes together, if any.

"Uri, can we talk alone after class?" Tris asks.

"Of course. You know you don't even have to ask." I reply.

She smiles. "Great. It's kind of important."

She disappears into the classroom we have just gotten to. I walk in after her and head to my seat in the back of the room.

Throughout the entire lesson, my mind is racing. Both in curiosity for what Tris needs to ask me that's so important and because math is boring as hell. Literally unless I become a math teacher, I'm never going to need to know how to do a proof or graph a parabola.

My body fills with relief as the bell finally rings, setting us free from math class for the day.

"Uri!" Tris calls me over and I follow her to an abandoned classroom. She opens the door and lets me inside, following me before closing the door again. I look around the room. It appears to be an old music room, an old piano is in the middle of the large room and a Star Wars poster appears to be peeling off the wall.

"Dan still knows lawyers, right?" She asks.

"Yeah. Why?" I respond, very confused of why she's asking me this.

"Don't tell many people this, but the reason Four moved here is because he was getting abused by his father." I quietly gasp in shock. "A few weeks ago, he found Four's new place and nearly killed him. That's why he wasn't here for so long. We need to do something about this."

"Yeah of course I'll talk to my dad tonight. I'm sure he'd be glad to help. Are you actually serious?"

Tris sighs. "I wish I wasn't. Thanks so much, Uri. I just feel like he would be more helpful than my dads would be."

I nod in agreement. "Probably. It'll all be okay, Tris." I wrap my arms around her and give her a comforting hug.

With that, she opens the door again and exits with me following her. We rush to our next class, hardly making it before the late bell.

The next few periods are extremely uneventful.

Lunch seems to go by as usual as well until I notice something.

Christina, Tris, and Four seem like they know something that they're not telling the rest of us.

Christina seems to me silently talking to Tris with her eyes and Four looks like he's involved in the conversation too. It's normal for Tris and Christina to have silent conversations, but it's strange that Four's in it too.

After another few minutes, Tris rolls her eyes and seems to break up the conversation. Although I'm extremely curious over what they were talking about, I know there must be a reason why they weren't talking out loud. Tris will tell me eventually anyways. She can never keep things from me for too long. Besides Christina, I'm her best friend.

For the rest of lunch, they join into our strange conversations with way too many innuendos and a lot of laughter.

Four stays fairly quiet though, only occasionally chuckling at a joke. I don't blame him though. I can't even imagine how it would be to get abused by someone who was supposed to care for you. My dad's are the best dad's ever and I've never been so grateful to have them.

The rest of the day drags by so slowly, as usual, and when the last bell rings, I jump up and rush to my locker, excited to finally get home.

Will and I meet Zeke by his car and we go home.

Once we get to the house, we go inside. "Meet me in my room, Will. I've gotta talk to my dad real quick." I kiss him quickly and he goes upstairs with Zeke.

I go into the living room and find my dads cuddling on the couch watching some anime.

"Hey, Uri. How was school?" Phil asks.

"It was fine. Dad, do you still know somewhere we can get a good lawyer?"

Dan thinks for a second. "Yeah. What did you do?"

"I never did anything!" I exclaim. "It's just my friend, Four, was getting abused by his dad and then he left but his dad found him and almost killed him and we need to do something about it."

"I'll see what I can do tomorrow." Dan says. "That's such a terrible thing to do." He sighs.

I nod. "I know. I'm going to go upstairs. Will's here."

"Okay have fun. Use protection." Dan jokes as Phil slaps his arm. I laugh and go upstairs.

Will is in my room, laying on my bed.

"Hey." I say, laying down next to him and cuddling into his arms, kissing his lips softly.

"I love you a lot, you know that right?" He whispers pulling me closer.

I smile. "I know. I love you too." I bring my lips to his again and he deepens it. After a fifteen minute make out session, I climb up from the bed and grab my laptop off the desk.

I lay back down and open Netflix. "Mean Girls?" I ask, suggesting our mostly watched movie. Will smirks and nods.

I click play and cuddle back into Will. He wraps his arms tightly around me. I feel so safe by his side, like he's my whole world and nothing can hurt me while he's here protecting me. I honestly feel bad for anyone who hasn't found the person they love this much yet. There is just such an incredible feeling of finding someone you love so much, it feels like they're just another part of you and you can't imagine yourself with anyone else.

 **A/N- I really ship Will and Uriah.**

 **Again, I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. And I'm sorry this chapter sucked.**

 **Hopefully, I'll update again soon and not just 4 months from now.**

 **I hope you're all doing well. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- hi guys! I'm actually updating in a reasonable time. It's such a shock isn't it?**

 **I officially have over 100k views on my story Beatrice Eaton and that is definitely the highlight of my life. This is absolutely amazing.**

 **Because of this happiness and excitement, this is going to be an eventful chapter. Enjoy.**

 **I've also decided to try to update every day I don't have to work this summer. This probably won't end well.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **1 Month Later**

 ** _Tris' Point of View:_**

With the help of Dan, we had a successful trial and Marcus was arrested for child abuse. Tobias is finally free from him. Marcus will be in prison for the next 15 years. Tobias has already moved back to his apartment and healed enough to become a functional human again. Tobias and I are still very happy together, though Christina is still the only one to know that we are together. I want to start telling people soon though.

"Hey Tris!" Tobias' voice appears.

I turn away from joy locker and smile when I see him. "Hey!" I glance around the hallway and when I notice that no one is watching us or looking in our direction, I quickly reach up and give him a short kiss. "Let's go to lunch."

We walk side by side to the cafeteria, our hands brushing against each other occasionally, not too noticeably though. I wish we could hold hands in public. Both of us are just too afraid, I think.

All of our friends are already at our usual table, involved in some apparently fascinating conversation.

"Hi, guys." I join in.

"Hey Tris." They all say in unison. That's just slightly creepy.

"Tris, Four, did you hear?" Zeke asks excitedly.

I laugh. "Did you finally find yourself a boyfriend?"

"No." He pouts. "I'm not going to tell you now because you said that."

"Fine." I shrug. "Is it really that important?"

"Nope." Zeke says stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes!" Marlene exclaims. "Peter and Eric just got together!"

"Seriously?" Tobias asks in shock.

The entire table nods, confirming it.

"Well, shit." I mutter. Peter and Eric are the two biggest asses in the school. Together, they will be an unstoppable force to make everyone's school life a living hell. They've already done that, but now it will only be worse.

"That's just wonderful." Tobias says. I can't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. "Any other relationship drama going on?"

Uriah nods. "Will and I are perfect together and he's really cute." Uriah winks at Will, who is blushing.

I roll my eyes and the conversation switches to pretty much everything we can talk about before the bell rings.

Tobias and I walk back to my locker together. "Want to come to my apartment after school?" He asks.

I nod. "Sure. I'll text my dads."

"Okay. Meet me at my car after 9th period."

I agree, walking to my science class with Mr. Franceschi. Before class starts, I quickly send a text to Johnnie and Kyle telling them I'm going to Tobias' after school. Kyle almost immediately responds telling me not to come home too late and to be sure to use protection.

Science and history drag on, but finally, after hat seems like thousands of years, the bell rings. I rush out the room to meet Tobias by his car. I only have to wait about a minute before he shows up and unlocks the door.

"Hey beautiful." He says, kissing me softly once we get inside the vehicle.

"Hi, Tobias." I smile.

He puts on the radio and we sing along to the songs playing together until we get to his apartment.

We almost immediately cuddle on the couch with a blanket and a giant bowl of popcorn and a random movie playing on the small tv screen.

Hardly paying attention to the movie, I just get lost in my thoughts. I feel so comfortable and safe in Tobias' arms. I care about him so much and I want to be able to share that with the whole world. I think I'm falling in love with him.

"Hey, Tobias?" I ask, breaking the silence in the room.

He turns his head away from the mobile to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Do you think," I pause for a second, thinking of a way to ask. "Can we come out to our friends?"

He instantly shakes his head no. "I'm sorry, Tris. I can't."

"Why not?" I ask, getting slightly angry.

"I just can't, Tris." He sighs. "You know what my father did to me. I can't do it again."

"Yeah but that was your already abusive father! These are our friends! I've known them for years. I know they'll be okay with it."

"What if they aren't?"

I'm outraged by now. "What is this, Tobias? Am I not good enough for you? Do you not actually care about me? Was this all just a joke to you?"

"Tris-"

"No." I cut him off. "I trust them. Why can't we tell them? I really care about you and I don't want to keep it a secret."

"I'm sorry, Tris." He whispers.

"Well you clearly don't care about me enough. Do you even trust me at all?" I exclaim.

"Of course I trust you but I can't do this! You don't understand how hard this is for me. Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because they're our friends, not your father!" I stand up, throwing the blanket back onto the couch. "I thought you actually cared about me. I guess I was wrong. I guess I'm just an embarrassment that you don't care about enough to tell our closest friends. We're over, Tobias."

Tobias stands up. "Fine, Tris. You clearly don't care about me either." He turns away and walks into his bedroom.

Boiling with anger, I exit his apartment, slamming the door behind me. At first, I'm furious. I can't understand how he could compare his horrible excuse for a father to our loyal friends who care about us so much, it wouldn't change the way they thought about us at all to know that we are straight.

As I rush back home, I notice the tears roll limb down my face. The anger and pain piling up on me right now hits its limit and I break. I collapse to the ground, no longer finding the motivation to move. Doubt fills my thoughts. Why wasn't I good enough for him? We both know that our friends would be fine with us. Did he even care about me? Does he care at all that I left? Was he even straight at all or was this just a way for him to hurt me? Was it his plan to make me fall in love before breaking my heart?

 _ **Tobias' Point of View:**_

Hearing the door slam shut, I know I screwed up. Tris left me. She's the first and only person that I've trusted in years. I haven't gotten close to anyone since Zayn left and that was years ago. Now I found someone I truly care about, maybe even love, and I lost her, just because of my irrational fear.

It's all my fault. I'm not ready to tell everyone even though I know I should be. Our friends are not like Marcus. I shouldn't be afraid of them, but I am.

I'm so, so sorry, Tris.

 **A/N- please don't murder me.**

 **Most of the excitement in all of my stories is just something people will hate me for. And somehow I'm not mad about it. I never said it would be good eventful.**

 **Will and Uriah are so cute though.**

 **Bye guys thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll update again soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- wow I'm actually updating. It's as shocking to me as it is to you.**

 **I have work tomorrow so I'll probably be too lazy to write after that but I'm going to be in a car for like 5 hours on Friday so I'll try to write then.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing**

 ** _Tris' Point of View:_**

Luckily, today is a Saturday. Tobias and I broke up yesterday and I won't have to see him, or anyone else, until Monday. I really don't want to see anyone right now. Johnnie and Kyle are worried about me because I haven't left my room since I got home. I haven't answered my phone either. I've succeeded at avoiding all contact with people. I just don't want to see other people who are in happy relationships because it reminds me of when Tobias and I were happy together. Why couldn't have I just been born gay like everyone else? It would be so much easier if I was.

Sighing, I roll over in bed and turn on my sad Spotify playlist. I put the volume up to max and shut my eyes, slowly letting the tears start to fall again. Ever since yesterday all I've done is cry and sleep and it doesn't look like that's going to change at all anytime soon.

Burying myself deeper into the blankets, I drift off to sleep once again.

 _"I love you." I whisper as our lips meet._

 _He smiles at me. "I love you too." He says after we pull apart. "Want to dance?" He holds out his hand._

 _"Of course." I take his outstretched hand in mine and he pulls me over to the clear floor and we begin slow dancing to the love song that is playing._

 _"You're so beautiful, you know that right?" I blush at the compliment and look down at my feet, noticing the gorgeous, white gown that I'm wearing._

 _I look up at Tobias who is wearing a fancy, black tuxedo that he looks absolutely incredible in. We both have shiny rings on our fingers. We're married?_

 _Tobias spins me and then pulls me close against his body._ "I've said this all before but opposites attract, we try and run away, but end up running back." _He sings to me, along with the song that is playing._ "All I want to do, all I want to do is lie down and crash, fall down, I'll wrap my arms around you now, just crash, it's our time now, to make this work, second time around."

 _I stand on my toes to reach his height and I kiss him. Our lips mold together perfectly. His tongue explores my mouth like its his own. My fingers run through his hair pulling him even closer to me._

 _"I love you so much, beautiful." He says against my lips before closing the space between me again._

 _Our kiss is interrupted by a door slamming shut. We jump apart and turn to find Johnnie, Kyle, and Marcus at the door, all three of them looking furious._

 _"Tris, you're such a disappointment to us. Why couldn't you just be normal?" Kyle yells, Johnnie standing beside him nodding in agreement._

 _"I'm really not surprised by this with you, Tobias." Marcus says calmly at first, but rage grows in his voice. "It makes sense that Zayn left. Who would want to claim to be your parent? You're a disgrace to all of us."_

 _After that, the doors open again and all of our friends enter the room._

 _"I've been disgusted with you ever since you came out to me, Tris." Christina lasphes out. "Same with Four."_

 _"I can't believe I was ever friends with you." Uriah says, shaking his head. "I'm so mad at myself for ever being friends with someone who's straight." He shutters at the word._

 _"You know what, Uri?" Zeke asks. "You took the words directly out of my mouth."_

 _"You're not actually in love. It's just fake." Lynn tells us._

 _Marlene nods, putting her arm around her girlfriend. "You're just looking for attention."_

 _Everyone else says something similar, letting us know how disgusted they are by us._

 _"You're all right. This was all a joke, Tris. I never liked you. You're revolting to me." Tobias rips off his ring and joins my ex friends._

 _I start crying even harder than before, falling to the ground, unable to hold myself up for any longer._

 _"Tris!" Christina calls to me._

 _"What?" I respond with tears in my eyes._

 _"Tris!" She yells again._

I bolt awake, noticing Christina standing next to my bed with her hand on my shoulder. Remembering my dream, I start crying even more, tears roll down my cheeks faster.

Christina sighs and turns my music off. "Whats wrong?" She asks, climbing into bed next to me, holding me as I cry.

I'm unable to answer her for several minutes, just crying into her shoulder, not being able to do anything else. She holds me, rubbing my back comfortingly, until I'm able to talk. Everyone needs a Christina.

"Why are you here?" I ask, my voice croaky from not talking and only crying for the past day.

"Your dads called mine asking if I could come over and try to talk to you. They're worried about you. Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Four." I cry. "I broke up with him."

Christina gasps. "What? Why?"

"He doesn't care about me."

"I'm sure that's not right. Even I can see how much he cares about you just by the way he looks at you." She assures me.

"Would our friend be okay with us together?"

"Of course the would. That wouldn't change anything."

I grab a tissue and dry my eyes. "Why wouldn't he let me tell them? We've been together for how long? I don't want to have to hide our relationship from them anymore. I want to be able to hold his hand in public and show everyone that I'm lucky enough to be with him. I feel like he never actually even liked me. I think I love him. I just want him to feel the same."

"I'm sorry, Tris. I don't know what to say. You should probably try to talk to him. Once you've both calmed down. You two are meant to be with each other. You should be able to talk it out." She tells me.

"What if he doesn't want to talk? What if he's happy it's over?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Christina shakes her head. "If he wanted it to be over, he would've broken up with you ages ago."

I sit in silence for a moment, thinking about what Christina said. "I guess. I'll talk to him on Monday."

"Okay." She stands up and pulls the blankets off of me. "Get up we're going to go do something. I'm not letting you sit around here crying all weekend."

Groaning, Christina grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet. She looks me over and shakes her head.

"There's no way you're going out in public looking like that. Go shower and put on some clean clothes. We're going to lunch and then to the mall. Your dads will be happy to know you're alive." She pushes me towards the bathroom before skipping downstairs. That girl has way too much energy sometimes.

I take a quick shower and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a random shirt from my closet. Looking at what shirt it is, I realize it was Tobias' favorite. Sighing, I pull the shirt off and put on a different one. I need something to distract me from Tobias.

"Tris!" I hear Johnnie exclaim as they hear me walk down the stairs. They come over to me and Kyle wraps his arms around me in a comforting hug.

"Are you alright?" He asks. "We've been so worried."

I nod. "I think so. Christina and I are going out for now. We'll be home for dinner."

"Okay. Have fun girls." Johnnie waves goodbye before him and Kyle go back into the living room, probably for another make out session because I know that's all they do when I leave the house.

"Where would you like to go, Tris?" Christina asks.

"Anywhere. I'm starving."

"Alright. Let's just go somewhere in town."

I nod in agreement and follow Christina to the car. I really hope we don't see Tobias. I know I have to talk to him at some point, but I'm not ready to do it yet.

 **A/N- I hope you enjoyed this terrible chapter.**

 **The song Tobias is singing to Tris during her dream is called Crash by the band You Me At Six. They're perfect.**

 **Hopefully we'll have an update on Friday. Let's just hope for the best.**

 **Thanks for reading. Goodbye everyone.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Update! Finally!**

 **I'm really sorry. I've been doing horrible with the whole 'updating every day I don't work' thing.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing**

 ** _Tobias' Point of View:_**

I still haven't accepted the fact that Tris broke up with me. I refuse to believe it. It's been two days though and she hasn't tried to contact me. I haven't tried to call her either, but she made it pretty clear she doesn't want to talk to me right before she left on Friday.

I feel horrible. This is all my fault. My fear of coming out is ridiculous. I know our friends won't care. Why couldn't have I just said okay to Tris? Why did my stupid fears have to tear us apart?

We have school tomorrow. I have to see her then. I'll do anything I can, but I doubt she'll take me back. She didn't really seem like would be very forgiving when she left. She's probably fine. She's probably out with Christina or Uriah and having a good time with them, forgetting that I even exist. I don't blame her. That's what I would do if I was her too.

Without Tris, I feel awful. It feels as if it were months before when I was still living with my father, dreading my next beating. Even though he's in prison now, I feel so trapped, like I have no one to protect me.

I have no one to talk to. Tris is the only one who completely knows about Marcus and my past and I haven't told anyone about our relationship, so I have no one to comfort me and make me feel better.

All I've been able to do for the past few days is eat, cry, sleep, and cry some more to sad Ed Sheeran and Mayday Parade songs. Everything else just seems to hard to do. Even getting out of bed seems to feel like the most impossible thing in the world.

Waking up on Monday morning is the worst I've felt in a long time. I have to go to school today. Which means I have to see Tris and all of our friends. They probably don't even know anything happened. Even though Tris is mad at me, I know she would never out me without my permission. No matter how angry she could feel, she wouldn't do something to intentionally hurt someone like that.

Dragging myself out of bed feels nearly impossible, but when I finally do, I only have fifteen minutes to get to school before I'm late.

I throw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie, not bothering to put any effort into my looks today, and I head off to school where I will have to face all that I've been avoiding for the past few days. I am not looking forward to this.

Walking into the school feels like a usual day. Everyone is standing with their normal groups talking about what went on over their weekend or whatever else they gossip about.

Nothing feels any different than any other Monday, except the fact I don't have the love of my life. Over the past few days, I've realized I love Tris more than I've loved anything else in my entire life. I'm nothing without her.

"Hey, Four!" Zeke exclaims, running next to me. "I didn't hear from you at all this weekend. What's been going on?"

I shrug, not really wanting to talk. "I'll talk to you later. I've gotta run to class."

I walk away, noticing the confused look on Zeke's face. I have a feeling I'll be getting a lot of that today.

I successfully manage to avoid everyone until right lunch. As I shove books into my crammed, tiny locker, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to a very angry looking Christina.

"Tris told you what happened?" I ask, sighing.

She shoves me into the lockers and stands on her toes to be able to look me in the eye. "Yes she did and I will rip off your balls in the most painful way possible if you don't make this right." For someone so much smaller than me, she is extremely intimidating.

I nod silently, praying that everything goes okay at lunch.

I walk to the cafeteria with Christina, feeling strange not waiting for Tris. We always walk to lunch together.

We walk over to our table and sit down. Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Marlene are already there.

"Wheres Tris?" Uriah asks. "Don't you always walk here together?"

I shrug. "She'll probably be here eventually."

Less than a minute later, Tris walks into the cafeteria. She looks as gorgeous as ever. I never been so mad at myself for giving in to what I want. Never again.

She sits in her usual chair next to me, mumbling a quick 'hello' to the group.

There is an awkward aura surrounding the table. Normally Tris and I bring whatever conversation we were having on the walk to the cafeteria to the table and that sparks our lunchtime conversations, but now since we're not talking, no one seems to know what to do. Even Zeke, who is not the brightest and is always quite oblivious to everything, can clearly see that something is wrong.

Uriah tries to break the tension with a few stupid jokes, but it still won't work and everyone just eats in an uncomfortable silence.

After about fifteen minutes of just sitting here, I decide that I've had enough. I need to do something. Taking a deep breath, I gather up the last amount of courage I have.

"Tris," I say, getting her attention. She looks over at me. My eyes meet hers, not missing the glassy look to hers and the obvious tears she's holding back.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that my stupid fears got in the way of us. Sure, I'm still freaking terrified, but I don't care anymore!" I exclaim, noticing several eyes from other tables turning to us. "These past three days without you have been the worst three days of my life. I'd rather go back to living with Marcus than have to live another day without you." I get off my chair and down onto my knees, now begging. "Please, Tris. Take me back. I just want to scream out from mountain tops, letting the world know how much you mean to me. I love you, Tris! Please." My eyes begin to water. All I care about right now is Tris. Not even the fact that I just told the girl I love that I love her or the first time in front of a room of people who I don't even know if they're heterophobic or not.

The entire cafeteria is silent now. I anxiously await Tris' answer. She has her hand over her mouth and a few tears are rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Tobias." She whispers, just loud enough for me to hear. She pulls me to my feet and wraps her arms around my waist tightly. I return the gesture, feeling so relieved to finally have her back in my arms.

She pulls back and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me down into a short but passionate kiss.

"I love you." I mutter as we break away. The cafeteria breaks out into applause, a majority of the people happy for us, which makes me so relieved. Of course there will always be some assholes, but that's nothing I can't deal with, seeing I dealt with my father alone for so many years.

"Four! How could've you not have told me about this? How long has this been going on? I've been secretly trying to find you a man for ages! Now all that failed work is for nothing." Zeke exclaims.

"Yeah you guys have a lot of explaining to do. How could you not tell us?" Will asks.

Tris and I laugh and begin telling the group about how we got together and everything. It feels so good to finally be out to them.

 **A/N- sorry for the crappy update that took 3 million years to get uploaded. I've had very little inspiration lately and I couldn't bring myself to write.**

 **Does the Fourtris reunion make up for that?**

 **Bonus points to you if you found the Issues reference in this. Chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading. Let's hope it's not another eternity before my next update. I'm going to Long Island in a week for a concert and to visit my grandparents and I try to write in the car ride there and it's normally the only time when I successfully write when I want to, so let's hope a new chapter will be birthed then. Until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- hey guys. Finally a new chapter!**

 **Only like a week between updates instead of a month! Who's proud of me?**

 **I also decided that my next fanfiction will be entirely pre written so I can post a chapter every day or every other day, depending on what I decide later on so I won't make my readers have to wait months between chapters.**

 **Here we have my last update of the summer. In about ten hours, I will be back in school. Please kill me.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing**

 ** _Tris' Point of View:_**

"I'm so excited for tonight!" Uriah exclaims, raiding my closet, searching for me to wear to our double date tonight. "You literally have nothing, Tris!" He groans.

It's been a week since Tobias and I got back together and Uriah and Will have nonstop begged us to go in a double date with them. We only agreed to shut them up. Who knows, it might even be fun. We've decided to get ready with someone from the other couple and then meet up at the restaurant. To choose who got who, we flipped a coin. Tobias got Will, which meant I got stuck with Uriah.

I roll my eyes. "Does it really matter?"

He gasps dramatically, placing his hand over his chest. "Of course it is! We need something that will 'wow' Four. The outfit is key."

"I am sure he won't care that much."

"Of course he will. You're his girlfriend. You have to wear something casual, but also enough to turn him on for the rest of the night." Uriah sighs and falls down onto my bed next to me. "Your impossible."

I laugh a little at him. "It's okay, Uri. You know you love me. Maybe we shouldn't even be focusing on me. We need something special for you to wear for Will. Have you ever thought of wearing a mini skirt?" I ask, completely serious.

"Yeah, but we've decided that's just for the bedroom. Will gets jealous when I have too many eyes on me."

"Uriah! I did not need to know that!" I laugh, covering my face with my hands.

He shrugs. "You asked."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

I flip him off and sit up, looking at the mess he made of my room while looking at what clothes I have. I definitely will not be the one cleaning this up.

"Have you and Four started getting frisky yet?" Uriah asks out of nowhere, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I immediately feel my face heat up. "Uhh," I stutter, trying to think of what to say.

"You need to make sure you use protection!" He exclaims. "I mean, you should anyway, but can't straight sex make you pregnant? What do you think that'll even be like? Are you two planning on having our own kid or adopt from the birthmothers like the rest of us?"

"I don't really know. Neither of us have discussed having kids yet. We don't know if we even want to have kids at all." I chuckle. "You don't have to worry about me getting pregnant. At least not yet."

He nods. "Okay, but just in case, I claimed the role of godmother first."

I laugh. "Of course. I'll be sure to tell Four. Will can be the godfather."

"Yes! Great! Wonderful! This is perfect! Thanks, Tris." He excitedly jumps up smiling and pulls me to my feet. "Get in, loser. We're going shopping."

Groaning, I allow Uriah to drag me out to my car and push me in the passenger side. He only has his permit, so he really shouldn't be driving, not to mention how terrifying it is, but he doesn't really care.

We manage to make it to the mall in one piece, buy Uriah will probably rip me apart in attempt to get to all of the stores he wants. He's clearly spent way too much time shopping with Christina. I'm surprised he hasn't brought her along as well.

"Hey, Tris, remember when we were at this mall with Will and we ran into Peter and Eric and they were bothering us and you got kicked out for beating the crap out of them?" Uriah asks, laughing at the memory.

I chuckle a little. "Yeah. They were both so pissed that someone as tiny as me could beat them."

"Those were good times. We need to make a bunch of great memories like that with Four. Ever since I found out you two were together, he's now family instead of just a friend and you're still my bitchy little sister."

"I hate you." I mutter.

"I know." He has the biggest smile on his face. I don't know why I'm so close to this idiot.

After a few hours, we finally leave the mall. I got a new pair of skinny jeans and a flannel, while Uriah got enough new clothes, he could probably last until they day he died without wearing the same outfit twice.

We go back to my house and I put on my new clothes. We're not going to an extremely fancy restaurant, so it's casual enough, but not too casual. It's perfect.

Uriah chooses to wear a new pair of skinny jeans and a burgundy button up shirt. He looks good. I can tell Will is going to love it.

"We look fabulous, Uri." I point out as we stand next to each other, looking at ourselves in the bathroom mirror.

He nods in agreement. "Of course we do!"

I grab a hair tie and fishtail braid my hair, pleased with the finished product of how I look. I'm happy with how I look, so I don't even care what Tobias thinks at this point. I feel great and confident and that's all that really matters.

"I think we're ready. Let's go!" Uriah grabs my hand and excitedly pulls me down the stairs and to the front door.

"Bye, Dads!" I call as we leave, hearing a faint reply of 'have fun' from Johnnie and 'use protection' from Kyle.

It's about a 15 minute drive to get to the restaurant we are meeting Tobias and Will at. It's Sunday, so I haven't seen Tobias since Friday, so I'm especially excited to see him today. It hasn't been too long, but I still miss him.

We get to the restaurant about five minutes early, so that means Uriah and I have at least ten minutes before Will and Tobias show up. One thing I've learned from third wheeling go Uriah and Will so much is that Will is always late.

When they show up, we get our table and end up having a great time. At first I wasn't really looking forward to this, but I'm actually having a great time.

Tobias and I were showing some PDA, but luckily, no one said anything. We did catch a few disgusted glares, but it was nothing too bad. I could tell Tobias was becoming slightly bothered, but I just squeezed his hand tighter to comfort him and he seemed to relax a bit, stopping paying attention to the people around us and focusing on having a good night with Will, Uriah, and I.

Tobias and I coming out is probably one of the best things that has ever happened to me.

 **A/N- ever since I started writing this, I've been shipping Will and Uriah so hard it's ridiculous, so that's why I've been putting so much of them and pretty much nothing of any other ship besides Fourtris. Maybe I should write a fanfic about them next. What would their ship name be though?**

 **Also how long do you guys want this story to be? I feel like I'm starting to run out of ideas.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
